


Sander Sides Post POF One Shots! (Au) ON HOLD

by Mel456



Series: Sander Sides Fanfictions [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambition! Logan, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, De-Aged Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, King Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, One Shot, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Tiny Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unknown Orange Side - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel456/pseuds/Mel456
Summary: These are some one-shots that take place after POF. Alot will be Roman centered like seriously I didn't mean for that to happen. Here are some hopefully great stand-alone one shots that have fluff and angst.Updates will be slow.Relax and enjoy.P.s request are closed and this book will endON HOLD But not forever
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802725
Comments: 48
Kudos: 101





	1. Trust In Me (Rociet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan/gifts), [LadyoftheWoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/gifts), [remusisaliteralmood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusisaliteralmood/gifts), [ThisIsHowIShowMyLove (Aelphaba)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelphaba/gifts).



> Hello, I really hope you enjoy these one-shots. Ideas kept plaguing my mind so I knew I had to make this.  
> I love being in this fandom and I love all the stories people write. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been an entire week since the video and Roman hasn't come out of his room at all, not even to eat. After a discussion with Thomas and a heavy scolding from Remus, Janus realises that Roman has had a severe creative burn out.  
> Can Janus help Roman recover?
> 
> P.s This is based on my head cannon that Janus can force sides to sleep if they're not looking after themselves. I know in the video it saids denial but I think Janus's core functions are Deceit and Self Preservation especially because of the language he used during putting others first.  
> Tw: Self Harm, not looking after one's self and creative burnout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I really hope you enjoy these one-shots. Ideas kept plaguing my mind so I knew I had to make this.  
> I love being in this fandom and I love all the stories people write. Enjoy!

It had been nearly over a week since the video and Roman had refused to let anyone in his room. After a talk with Virgil and Janus, they had both managed to make amends, Patton was so relieved. Thomas not only took time for himself but he talked with Virgil and reassured him that he trusted him. The youtuber also apologised to Logan for ignoring him and reassured him that he would listen to him more often. However, Thomas was overworking himself and began to sleepless. Everyone including Thomas thought Roman needed time to heal, boy they were wrong.

That brought Thomas to today, he was sleep-deprived and barely functioning. He knew that Janus would be the best one to call to help solve the problem due to him being the expert on self-care.

Janus sunk up in his new spot in the kitchen. He looked at Thomas with deep worry and concern.

"How can I help you, Thomas?!"

"I haven't been able to sleep, I took your advice but then I kept staying up later and later jotting down ideas."

"Ah, I see, Roman hasn't come out of his room since the video, he hasn't come down for meals. Every time Patton has left a plate outside Roman's door it remained untouched. We haven't even been able to sink into Roman's room."

"Oh no that's bad!"

"Heck yeah and you deserve it, Roman's half of the imagination was on fire and I had to put it out all by myself."

"That kind of language won't help Thomas, Remus."

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do! Especially after you abandoned me and broke my brother."

"Re, he made fun of my name, he needed to know he was wrong. I was just trying to teach him."

"Don't you lie to me, you know your come broke him, in fact, it was worse. Look at Thomas and tell me that's a sign Thomas is ok."

"Your right, Thomas im going to use my powers on Roman. Lie down as you may begin to feel yourself drift off. Also, I advise you take a creative break as that will help Roman fully recover from whatever state he's gotten himself into."

"Thanks, Janus, make sure to send him to me when he feels better."

"Don't worry I will do, now do yourself a favour and sleep."

Thomas sunk into the covers and looked up to the sky before trying to fall asleep. Meanwhile, Janus and Remus sunk into the mindscape and hurried to Roman's Room. Remus tried the door nob but it was locked.

"Remus break down the door!"

"Yes sir!"

Remus summoned his morning star and began beating at the door till it was nothing but splinters. When the duo walked in they were absolutely heartbroken at the sight they saw. Roman was at his desk trying to come up with more ideas. The creative side, looked as thin as a twig, his prince costume was on the ground torn and he had bags underneath his eyes that could rival Virgil's eye shadow. 

Roman hadn't even taken notice of the door being broken by Remus. His focus was purely on jotting down in his crimson red note back. Remus grabbed the torn up Prince costume.

"Remus go fix his costume, I can handle this!"

"J-J-Jay?"

"I'll take care of him, Remus."

"Thank you!"

Roman punched the desk in frustration, he was trying his hardest to help Thomas be productive and come up with good ideas. He couldn't remember the last time he slept or ate but he remembered that he needed to prove to Thomas that he was useful. He looked onto his wrist and saw yet another bruise form on his already damaged body.

"Oh Roman, we've all been so worried, you haven't been eating any of the food Patton left outside of your door." 

The creative side jumped at the sight of the snake. He was sure he had locked his door but when he saw the broken-down door he was highly confused. Roman looked at Janus with a cold expression.

"Roman, listen to me it's been over a week, Thomas is burned out for the constant input your giving. You need to rest, you've burnt yourself out."

"Why do you care snake, I'm the bad guy, I'm the one hurting Thomas and why did the others send you I thought they wanted me to be useful for Thomas and not hurt him."

"Roman, you're not hurting Thomas, you're hurting yourself, why can't you see that."

"Because I'm always wrong, maybe we should go to the callback wrong, you're the bad guy wrong. Every time I share my ideas I'm wrong. It was wrong for me to make fun of your name it's actually gorgeous and suits you it's just I thought it was what the others wanted but clearly as always I was wrong."

"Oh Roman, how did we let you fall so far. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did you and Remus are not evil or similar your just both opposites and that's amazing. We all love you, Roman, when I was nodded I was trying to reassure you that Thomas was telling the truth. You do so much for us."

"I-I how can I trust you, the others told me you were trying to manipulate me."

"I apologise for my behaviour I should have never targeted your self-esteem the way I did."

"It's ok it's my fault I should have been better but you see locked away I can be."

"No this is unhealthy behaviour, you're destroying yourself."

"I'll do- hey put me down!"

"Roman you need to rest!"

Janus gently placed Roman down on his King-sized bed. He closed his eyes focusing all of his energy on using his powers.

"N-no, need to help T-"

"Roman look at me you need to rest, you've gotten yourself severely ill."

"Jan-"

"Shhhh, Roman you need to rest."

"J-"

"It's ok, I'm right here, now sleep." 

Janus gently stroked Roman's hair as his powers began to take effect. He continued to soothe the worn-out creative side.

"Don't fight it you need to rest."

"Janus how a-"

"Sleep."

Roman wanted to fight it to stay awake but for the first time in weeks, he felt so relaxed. The creative side drifted off into unconsciousness. Janus tucked Roman in and gently kissed him on the cheek. He then grabbed the thermometer and checked the temperature of the creative side. Janus gasped out how hot Roman was, this indeed was a severe burnout and it would take at least a few weeks to nurse Roman back to help. Guilt struck his heart if only they'd bothered to barge into Roman's room after the video, then this wouldn't have happened. 

"Rest well, my love."

Roman groaned in pain, he felt as hot as lava. Everything was blurry and the only thing he could make out was a blur of dark blue and black.

"L-Logan?"

"It's alright Janus is in the kitchen, he told me what happened."

"I'm so-"

"I don't want to hear it Roman, I understand what it's like to feel like your not listened too. I forgive you, now drink up if you weren't a figment of Thomas we would have lost you by now."

"Pft thanks teach."

Roman accepted the cup of water and gulped it down as slowly as he could. His hand shook violently trying to hand the cup back to Logan.

The next time Roman, awoke was when he felt his mouth tingle. He adjusted to his surroundings releasing that he was still sick. The creative side gasped in shock weakly, when he saw the tall figure of his brother towering over him. 

"You're an idiot you know that righty."

"Right, where's Jan."

"In the kitchen again, he thinks some sweet things will help. Sorry, it's just I was so worried especially when we broke into your room."

"I understand, Rem I-"

"I know but promise me you'll stop this self-destructive, behaviour."

"I-I can't promise but I'll try my very best."

"Good Ro-bro, now open wide you need to take some medicine."

Roman's tongue tingled in delight feeling the strawberry flavoured liquid go down. He eventually once again felt drowsy and drifted off back to sleep.

Once again Roman awoke but this time he could hear soft Disney Music echoing across the room. He blinked and saw a soft blur of black and purple. 

"Ha knew that would wake you up, princey."

"Virgil?!"

"Before you start questioning your brothers with Janus making share the kind snake gets some rest. He's never left your side you know, for hours he would only leave to cook you food."

"I-I didn't think-"

"Of course you thought that oh how I wished me and Patton were less hard on you during the courtroom. We should have realised that you're just a fragile little butterfly sooner."

"Why am I a butterfly?"

"Because butterflies are so beautiful and graceful."

"Im not beautiful a-"

"Roman Creativity Sanders, I will not sit here and watch you talk bad about yourself. You matter and you are so important, if it wasn't for you Thomas wouldn't be where he is today if it wasn't for you Thomas wouldn't have a fan base that adore and idolise him. You're the one who tries to make Logan loosen up, you're the one who makes sure Patton is happy and you reassure that Thomas is safe to take risks. You make us better!"

"I-I-"

"Well, it seems I've left you speechless, this is not your fault Roman, we're your fam-ILY we should have noticed that we were hurting you."

"Sor-"

"Not everything on you Roman, you always try to better, you tried to be nicer to me but I didn't do that in return."

"Um thanks, I guess."

"Here Patton made you some healing soup."

Roman carefully chugged down the soup, his hands still felt extremely achy. The next time he woke up to someone other than Janus was when he felt water trickling down his forehead. Roman looked up to see a familiar light blue and grey blur towering over him. 

"Shh it's only me kiddo, how are you feeling."

"Boiling."

"Your fevers died down, thanks to Thomas taking a creative break."

"He really did that for me?"

"Of course Kiddo, we've all been trying to help you recover especially Janus. In fact, he's talking with Thomas right now."

"I-I thought you all hated me, I thought everything I did wasn't good enough."

"Don't ever say that again I really do mean it kiddo we love ya. From now I'm gonna show how much we care. I see it now that it wasn't just hurting Thomas with my strictness it hurt you too and for that I'm sorry. You're allowed to be flawed."

"Thanks, padre it-it um means alot to me."

"Now here you're still sick so you still need to take your medicine."

It took approximately four weeks for Roman to heal from his drastic creative burnout. The side crawled out of bed and changed into his black undergarments. He still didn't quite feel worthy of his Prince costume but he still felt ready to confront his others. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by Janus who looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"R-Roman, you've fully recovered."

"Yeah, mainly thanks to you, why didn't you tell us your other main functions were denial and self-preservation."

"Only Virgil and Remus knew of my functions and powers. I knew that you guys wouldn't believe me."

"Well, I'm very grateful you stayed by my side."

"Ah, it was nothing but seriously both you and Thomas need to learn that selfishness can be good sometimes."

"I remember me, telling you I went against you to please the others and that still stands. You were right from the beginning and I should have realised you were trying to tell me that giving up the call back to the others was ok."

"I'm glad you've learned and I promise you if you lie about how your feeling I'll call you out on it."

"Thank you, Janus." 

"My pleasure Roman, I did promise to send you to Thomas as soon as you'd recovered but I'm sure your starving, Patton cooked your favourite."

"Mmmm lasagne."

"Bon appetite."

After that horrible burnout, Roman never ever bottled up his feelings, he even got to share his room with Remus. Thomas got another callback and he made sure this time that he compromised with his friends. It took a while but a lot of the fanders began to understand Roman's importance and problems as well. Roman stans were no longer the rarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I really hope you enjoy it and I will put a page in this book where you can leave your requests. I think this one of many possibilities for Roman's arch.   
> Eeek so many ideas,  
> I hope you enjoy reading them.   
> P.s these one-shots will be long and each chapter will be a different story.


	2. Requests?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where you can leave your requests, just follow the rules.

Hello, everyone, this is the page where I let you leave your requests for what one-shots you want to see.

Things I won't do:  
High Sexual Content  
Suicide  
Unsympathetic Sides  
Rem Rom  
18+

Things I Will Do:  
Self Harm (With Trigger Warnings.)  
Blood  
Gore  
Violence  
Shipping (Accept Rem Rom)

Those are the rules if you want 15 + one-shots.  
I really would appreciate any requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be polite and respect each others Kiddo.
> 
> Also, ignore the glitches.


	3. The Soldier Who Carried A Mighty Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus feels horribly guilty for upsetting the twins. Remus and Roman are absolutely shocked when they find Janus in his room crying, holding a picture of King Creativity. After finding out how much the others miss the King, the twin's force Thomas to refuse them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me back with another one-shot. Don't forget to leave your requests below and to read the rules I set for making requests. This one-shot will absolutely break your heart, this is one of the only excuses I will accept for the sides behavior towards Roman and Remus. I've had this idea for a while.

It had been a few hours since the video and the twins knew that they had to talk it out with Janus. Reluctantly Roman walked up to Janus's door and knocked on it. No answer! Remus conjured a hairpin and picked the lock. The creative twins did not expect to see Janus curled up on his bed holding a picture of what looked like the King.

"Jay?"

"What do you want Remus, in fact, why are you even here Roman, I hurt you. Gosh, he would kill me if he saw how badly I treated you both."

"Well, I was just gonna apologise for making fun of your name and hoped we could work things out but it appears your not in the mood right now."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about him, look Janus I didn't realise that I reminded you of him."

"Roman, he was so much like you, your correct. Remus, he had your energy and smile. He was full of wonderful ideas."

"Jay, can you tell us about him?"

"How much do you remember?"

"Nothing I just remember passing out and waking up in Logan's room."

"I remember the pain the agony and then waking up in your room."

"Well then, promise me you won't freak out when I confess to you the truth."

"Pinky promise, with a rotten head on a stick."

"Janus, I promise over my life that I will never laugh at you ever again during a vulnerable moment." 

"Well, I um, me and Romulus were in love. We dated for two years before he split. Everyone loved Romulus, he was really close with Logan as well."

"What!"

"Oh my gosh, that makes so much sense now.

"What makes sense Roman?"

"The way you treated me back in the courtroom, you did mean those compliments but it was because I reminded you of him. It makes sense why Logan always clashed with me, now I know why."

"He doesn't mean it in that way Roman, he just really misses him, I really miss him and I truly mean it when I say that I didn't mean to call you both evil. H-he."

Janus collapsed sobbing in Remus's lap. Roman sighed stroking Janus's hair. 

"I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Can you tell us more."

"W-well he always used to keep everyone together, thanks to him we dark sides and light sides got along. He was good and bad, he was human. Always looking out for everybody but not himself."

Seeing this made Remus and Roman feel worse. They comforted Janus and tucked him into bed. The twins sunk down and appeared in their usual spot. Thomas flinched almost dropping his video game controller.

"Um hey guys, I wasn't expecting to see you guys again for a while especially you Roman."

"Thomas let's get straight to the point we want you to refuse us back into the King!"

"N-no!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Thomas we're in the way of you learning to live with grey morals. I mean look at me im just a stinky trash man."

"No your not-"

"We are Thomas today I just learnt that I was hurting you instead of helping you. The wedding hurt you and that's on me. You said I wasn't your hero anymore. King was grey you need him."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Thomas I just showed myself to you recently."

"I don't care if I barely know you, Remus, I'm not refusing my creativity just because you think you're hurting me."

"Thomas im sorry but its time to bring him back."

"No Roman."

"You no longer see things as black and white. This is for the best."

"The others don't like us, they need the King to make them feel happy again."

Thomas broke down into tears, he knew they were right but he didn't want the twins to die. He realised that he could always unfuse the King if he wasn't happy. He cried further pulling the twins's into a tight hug.

"Roman, I'm so sorry for ignoring you were insecure and confusing you so much. Janus never lied you are my hero and it's because of you im where I am today. I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you and never defending you when the others insulted you.   
Remus, I'm so sorry for separating you from Roman. You deserved to work on ideas with Roman and not shoved to the side. I'm so sorry for repressing you, being scared of you and casting you to the side. Both of you deserved a host way better than me."

Remus and Roman, we're both in tears. They honestly didn't know-how   
to respond to such heartfelt comments from their host. So they stayed quiet and comforted the distressed Thomas.

Janus woke up from his nap when he heard a knock on the door. He held the picture of Romulus close to his heart.

"You may enter."

When he saw Romulus at the door he was in shock and denial. The picture frame immediately fell to the ground and glass shattered everywhere. Romulus smiled politely, snapping away the broken shards of glass.

"Hello, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, thinking about it most of my ideas there mostly Roman centric since he's underrated so if you guys left your prompts below it would really help.
> 
> The next one will be another Roman one and it will be full of juicy angst.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Burn (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the video Roman decides that if he's the one hurting Thomas and if he's the bad guy he should destroy everything he's ever created. If he's not good enough then his creation's aren't. Remus finds Roman after hours of searching and let's say it's not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, I'm back with another one-shot that will make you cry. This one will be especially distressing for you if you've seen Hamilton you know Eliza burns her letters. Well, Roman is going full Eliza Hamilton and doing something even worse. Say bye, bye to Roman's Prince Costume, Room and his side of the imagination. You are all going to be so mad at me for this heavy angst but I don't care. Bring tissues and enjoy reading. P.s this will be split into two parts.
> 
> Tw: Heavy Angst, Self Harm, Fire, Implied Suicidal Thoughts, Heavily Injured Roman.

Roman laughed, he thought the others wanted him too. He smirked spitting the back as if it was venom. The creative side didn't mean it, he was scared and he wanted to make the others happy.

"Pft Janus? What are you a middle school librarian? It's a stupid name."

Romans demeanour quickly changed when he saw the disappointed expressions on Thomas and Patton's faces. Why? He thought they wanted him to side against Janus it was apparently wrong last time to trust him. Before he could even mutter an apology Janus responded back quickly.

"Roman, thank gosh you don't have a moustache. Otherwise, between you and Remus I wouldn't know who the evil twin is."

Fire burned in Roman's heart at such a rock punching come back. He should have seen it coming especially since he didn't keep his ugly mouth shut. What hurt, even more, was that Patton and Thomas didn't even say a word they just looked down sad. It stung like heck that his host and someone who was like a father to him would dare betray him like this. Sure he was a jerk but that come back hurt like heck. He tried his best to hold back his tears.

"Are you guys seriously gonna take his side?"

"No, I-"

"Over me?"

"Wh-he-"

"Thomas... I thought I was your hero."

"Y-you are."

Roman looked over to Janus for confirmation to see if Thomas had been indeed lying this whole time.   
When Janus nodded back it was all the confirmation he needed. Thomas didn't like Roman he just thought that he was a selfish, narcissistic jerk. 

"Wow. I can't believe this. Did you forget that he's evil?! You're not! Or you're not supposed to be; you're supposed to be good! You can't-"

"Roman, everything's gonna be ok kiddo, we love you."

"Right."

Roman sunk out, he was fed up of the bitter lies being told to his face. Nobody loved him, not Thomas, not Patton, not his brother, not the other sides, not even the fans loved him. He let out a high scream choking on his tears, with all his strength he pulled off his sash and threw it to the side. He then looked in the mirror staring at his beloved Prince costume. He threw off the costume and put it next to his stupid sash. All that was left was his black undergarment and plain black trousers. 

He was very lucky as he was one of the few sides who had a fireplace. Roman grabbed the stupid creation he had once adored and threw it in the fireplace. Patton was the one who had said your good come with us and guess what Patton could be wrong. Roman was evil and he should have been with the others from the beginning Janus recognised it and Thomas must have agreed especially since he didn't come to his defence. Roman was Charity Barnum he had blindly followed the father figure side sacrificing everything and getting nothing in return. No! He was Eliza Hamilton, she had trusted a man full of ambition and her heart was shattered into million pieces in return. A familiar knock broke him from his thoughts.

"Kiddo?! It's just me can you please let me in."

"No!" 

"Please, I just want-"

"I'M FINE!"

Tears began to stream down Roman's face, gosh he was truly a monster. Whenever people pretended to care he pushed them away. To be fair he had warned the other sides that he tends to lash out but they brushed it off like they always did.

"Okay Kiddo, if you don't feel like talking I won't push you just know that I meant what I said back there."

"No, you didn't Patton, you're a liar."

He luckily didn't say that out loud as he knew the father figure side would rudely break the door down just to scold him for the fiftieth time. Roman knew that everyone hated him maybe Remus should take the wheel. Remus wouldn't hurt Thomas, he would be the grey creativity Thomas needed. He knew he had to fix Patton's mistake of casting him as the good twin. Roman cried as he lit up the fire, the once glorious prince costume, stood in the fireplace turning from a pure white to a singed black. He then grabbed his stereo and blasted burn from Hamilton loud on repeat. Roman knew that everything had to go including his room. He grabbed part of the flames and dropped the stick on to his glorious white bed.

"I'm sorry that im not good enough."

Roman began to inhale some of the smoke so he quickly made his way over to the imagination. He walked over to Remus's side of the imagination.

"Rem, I need a favour!"

"Oh what do you need bro, do you want me to make Thomas fantasise about his aunt p-"

"No! I need you to evacuate the citizens to a safer place in the imagination."

"Um, why do you want me to do that?"

"DON'T QUESTION ME, JUST DO IT?"

"Roman, please I- are you ok, I saw everything."

"Im fine."

"This is not-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Roman repulsed his own brother, he pushed away Remus who was trying to comfort him, gosh he was a monster. Remus did as told and evacuated everyone from Roman's half of the imagination.

"It's done, please just talk to me your bottling up a load of sh-"

"I'll be going now don't follow me."

Roman trudged his way through the forest until he found a perfect spot to light the imagination on fire. He was pathetic this Forrest was trash, Remus had made his Forrest magical and certainly interesting. Roman was always wrong no matter which side he took and so we're his creations. Logan never came to the imagination he often called it childish and unrealistic. Well Teach, would be darn proud of what he was about to do. With all of his strength, he summoned the largest ball of fire he could and threw it into the distance. 

After five minutes the whole of Roman's side of the imagination was in flames. Pannick entered the creative sides mind and he fled desperately trying to head for the healing leak. He watched in horror as a tree fell on him. Smoke surrounded him, he coughed violently desperate to stay conscious. Oh! Then it struck him, they wouldn't care so this is perfect his creations die and he gets to die along with them. Roman slowly slipped into unconsciousness with his last thought being.

"It's ok, they never loved me, they just thought I was a monster."

Remus was pacing up and down in his throne room. Gosh, the others were really stupid and they would be in big trouble once he found his brother.  
The Dragon Witch in her human walked into the throne room. 

"Your Highness it's bad the whole of Roman's side of the imagination is on fire."

"N-no I-I it's my fault I should have n-no-"

"Remus it's not your fault, do you want me to send out a search party."

"Yes please, send out all of your ice dragons. Whilst you go look for him."

"I'll do everything I can, I assure you, Remus your brother is in safe hands."

"Thank you, Dragon Witch."

"A pleasure, your highness, I promise I won't rest until the fire is out and until Roman is found."

"I just pray he's alive."

"Your highness, may I enquire why Roman has had such an outburst."

"The others."

"Oh, what did they do to upset him this time?!"

"Hm well, Jay put the blame on Roman for Thomas being unhappy at the wedding. He gave away his name, Roman laughed to try to get Patton's approval and then he retaliated with-"

"Ok what the snake say that was so gut-punching, he said if Roman didn't have a moustache he wouldn't know who the evil twin was."

"That b****."

"Language!"

"No, he insulted both of you."

"Roman's been contemplating if you should replace him for a while now and that stupid comment just sealed the deal. Remus Roman does stupid things and I'm sure that made him feel horribly guilty. Oh please tell me, Thomas or Patton at least said something?"

"Nope, it gets worse-"

"Your majesty?"

"Start the search party, the others are trying to summon me."

"Yes, your highness, I will teleport to the mindscape as soon as I have found him."

A few hours earlier!

Virgil sat in his room groaning. He wanted to play animal crossing in peace but all he could hear was a distorted version burn playing on repeat. Virgil sometimes didn't mind the prince's antics but this time he wasn't having it. The anxious side sunk into Roman's room, he began to panic when he saw that the whole room was on fire. 

"PATTON, HELP!"

Patton immediately grabbed a fire extinguisher and focused all of his energy on putting out the fire. Virgil focused on doing his breathing exercises. 

"Kiddo, are you alright!"

"Alright! Do i look alright, I walked into Roman's room and it was on fire."

"What made you want to go visit Roman?"

"Burn was being played on repeat, it was very disturbing. Jeesh whats got Princey in a low mood?"

"Well um, you know the most recent video."

"Oh no, what the heck did Deceit do?"

"Nothing I assure you, Virgil."

"Don't lie to me, Ro is missing and I felt you appear during the video."

"Listen kiddo, Janus didn't start the fight."

"Wait, you told them?!"

"Why of course, I told them so they could trust me and Roman laughed."

"Oh no. Y-you why the heck would you respond by comparing him to Remus."

"Because I was angry, I made myself vunera-"

"Look around you this, whole room is ashes, he's even destroyed his Prince costume."

Patton tried to explain the rest of the story to Virgil but it got the anxious side more agitated. Virgil immediately summoned Logan. The logical side wasn't in a good mood.

"Well, well I thought I wasn't worthy of being listened to."

"Logan, we never meant to ignore you but please there are more pressing matter at hands. Roman has gone missing."

"Patton he's most likely in the imagination, there I'm done."

"Logan, wait! We need you, please."

"Do you now, you seem perfectly fine, without me Patton."

"I'm really sorry and I promise I won't skip you ever again."

"Apology accepted, for now, anyway Roman probably did this because he thought that he wasn't needed anymore."

"I never said he wasn't needed I just called him the evil twin."

"Well, Janus, Roman is highly sensitive."

"He hurt me."

"And you probably hurt him."

"We should summon Remus, he might know where Roman is."

"Yes and I suggest you tone down your anger Janus, Remus is probably furious with you."

Logan summoned Remus and immediately the intrusive side went to attack Janus. Patton dragged Remus away.

"Calm down, friendo!" 

"CALM DOWN! My brother is missing, I have a whole search party looking for him. Oh, and his half of the imagination is on fire. All because he was told he was evil and hurting him! Do not tell me to stay calm when you betrayed him, Patton."

"Remus, it's not like that I just-"

"You believed Jay was in the right and that my brother was wrong. Romans but treated like poop by all of you for far too long and after this, I am not staying silent."

"Excuse me may I remind you, your brother was passed out for forty minutes just because you hit him with a mace."

"Well, you didn't trust my brother enough, to let him help Virgil, he's my brother he knows how to deal with me."

"Ah well maybe he could of helped if you hadn't given concussion."

"Know the fact is that you didn't consider warning him I-"

"Your highness, I advise you get Thomas as unfortunately its not good news."

"As you wish Dragon Witch- Roman!'

The Dragon Witch morphed into her human form holding the unconscious Roman tight. Roman was completely singed and he was full of cuts and scrapes. 

"I can heal most of it but unfortunately he's breathed in a lot of smoke and his leg was crushed under a tree branch."

Remus cried out holding his brother's body. The others were speechless they couldn't even muster up the courage to look at Roman. 

"Look at him! Look what you've done to him. The only time he ever went this far was when padre scolded Roman for siding with Janus. He f*** burnt down every single theatre in the imagination. I trusted you but no you've definitely gone too far this time."

"Remus i-"

"Sorry won't do it this time, I thought I was your friend, I thought I could trust you."

"Your Highness, I'll start using my healing magic, please go inform Thomas of the situation."

"Yes, dragon witch and make sure the others don't touch him."

"As you wish your majesty."

Remus rose up in Roman's spot still fuming with anger. Thomas gasped in shock almost dropping his empty plate. He had just finished eating a hello fresh meal.

"What do you want Remus!?!"

"What do I want! What do I want! My brother is f**** dying because of your stupidity!"

"Roman! What happened Remus?!"

"He set his room on fire, along with his side of the imagination. The Dragon Witch after searching for an hour has found him but he's not in a good shape."

"Where is he?!"

"Let me take him to you, jeez Thomas I couldn't tell you actually cared for Thomas."

"Rem, please just take me to him."

Remus took Thomas to the mindscape. When he saw Roman immediately ran up to the creative side instantly panicking checking for a pulse. He panicked when he realised that the pulse was low.

"Sir Thomas, he hasn't got much time left, I can do nothing more but turn him human so you can quickly get him to a professional doctor. The spell will last three months so he'll have to stay in the human world for that period of time."

"Okay, um Janus do you have any ideas about what lie we can tell."

"I um I suggest you pretend that you, Remus and Roman are triplets and that Roman started a fire in the woods but you managed to rescue him."

"Perfect let's do this."

The dragon witch began chanting and once the spell was complete Thomas found himself in his living room with Roman on his lap. Remus was next to him and they both looked bloody and scarred.

"Right Thomas, do you know where the nearest hospital is from here?"

"Of course I do, its twenty minutes away."

"Good."

Twenty minutes later Thomas was in the hospital panicked and grasping onto Roman.

"P-please, my brother help!"

A nurse grabbed Roman for Thomas's hand and immediately rushed Roman to somewhere where he could be taken care off. Thomas chased after Roman but another Doctor grabbed his arm.

"Sir he's in safe hands with Doctor Song, please let me tend to your injuries."

"Of course um sorry, do you mind tending to my brother Remus's wounds too."

"Of course now please sit down."

He gestured for Remus and Thomas to sit down. 

"He's inhaled a lot of smoke he needs a transplant fast."

Roman's eyes blinked around in confusion. He began to panic when he heard a bunch of unfamiliar voices. A woman saw him and grabbed a syringe from her pocket. 

"Keep him sedated, your alright sir, you just need to sleep."

Roman suddenly felt drowsy and fell back into unconsciousness.

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed this heartbreaking piece of angst. Sorry, it was heartbreaking and sad but the next part will be fluff. However, in between, we will be having another bit of anger.


	5. You Did That To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King wakes up in the imagination terrified. He walks around the imagination seeing that everything has changed. After gaining Roman and Remus's memories he decides to visit Thomas and the other sides. How will they react?
> 
> Tw: Character Death Implied, One-Sided King, bitter Dragon Witch and Bible analogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so um does anybody want some King Creativity Angst. It just came to me what if the King randomly shows up and freaks out really badly that he's fused together again. If you have any requests please let me know.

The King woke up with a startle he was surprised. Where was he? He figured that he was in the imagination but it looked completely different his once whole kingdom had seemed to split into two. He checked his memories trying to recall how he had gotten here. Wait! Morality had promised him that it was for Thomas's own good. The last thing he remembered was morality splitting him into two. Had it failed? So many questions ran through his mind. He curled up into a ball, Romulus was feeling super anxious.

The Dragon Witch was in absolute shock when she saw the King curled up in a ball. She cleared her throat and made her way over to the panicked creative side.

"D-dragon witch?"

"It's ok Romulus breath in and out, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Morality forcing me to split, he said it was for the best."

"Well you're highness it's been twenty years since you split?"

"W-what?!"

"Shh, you need to remain, calm love, you see I think your split half's decided to refuse back into you."

"W-why?"

"Well, the so-called light sides must have upset both of them."

"What were there names?"

"Well, you had Prince Roman, he was so much like you but he would be crushed under the stress to act perfectly whilst your other half Duke Remus was your extreme side, he was your intrusive thoughts but deep down he had a heart."

"They sounded like very nice sides, why did they refuse?"

"That I cannot answer but I can answer this, both brothers had their own struggles, Roman was super insecure and Remus he felt like an outcast."

"Well, the others did seem to hate my scary antics. Wait if Roman was my good side then why was he so insecure?"

"Roman inherited most of your functions and he couldn't cope with the stress. Every day after he'd had a talk with Thomas he would rant about the other sides and how much pressure they put on him. After anxiety was accepted he cried in my arms screaming about how much the fans hated him."

"Fans?"

"Boy, I have an idea Romulus how about I give you a tour of the imagination before we remodel it aye."

"I would like that very much. Um before we go can I ask a question."

"Do you think, if the others see me they'll unfuse me."

"Oh, Romulus, unfortunately, they'll go through the five stages of grief. It's their fault though, the others are probably the reason you refused."

"You know what, I would at least like there memories, it would help me feel a little less confused."

"Okay, Romulus but I warn you, they won't be pretty."

"I know but there still me and I don't want to forget twenty years of my life."

"Understandable and remember what you choose to do with the knowledge you will receive is up to you."

"Okay, so may you take me, around the two Kingdoms before I merge the two together."

"Of course, you're highness, follow me."

The tour was amazing, Romulus loved both Kingdoms, he felt horribly guilty having to destroy it but he knew that he was here to stay and that the twins wouldn't be coming back. He immediately appeared in the newly merged street and stood on a box. Romulus spoke confidently threw a megaphone.

"My fellow, citizens, I know this will take a lot of getting use to but it gives me great shame to report that Prince Roman and Duke Remus have passed away. The cause of their death is unknown but once I found out I will inform you all immediately. In the meantime, we citizens must work together and try work together. I know that I'm not Prince Roman or Duke Remus but I King Romulus vow to rule with great respect and honour." 

The citizens of the imagination applauded their newly crowned King. Of course, there would be a long period of mourning but they knew that they could trust every word that came from the Kings mouth.

Romulus then followed the dragon witch to her lair. He looked around in surprise at how much the lair had changed. It had brighter colours and shelves full of potions.

"Oh, you've redecorated, I don't like it."

"Oh yeah, you never do."

The Dragon Witch chuckled handing Romulus her newly brewed potion. Romulus starred at the bright yellow liquid. He gulped nervously.

"Is it safe?"

"Oh, of course, it just hurts a bit after drinking it."

"Well, that's reassuring!"

"You've forgotten how powerful my magic is haven't you, your highness."

"Apologies Dragon Witch, it's been a long time."

"Don't worry darling, anyway drink it whilst it's warm."

Romulus carefully blew on the hot potion and steadily drank it. Splat! He immediately dropped the bowl after drinking the potion. Romulus screamed in pain clutching his head in pain. When he got to the recent memory of his light counterpart he was furious and when he saw how abandoned his dark counterpart felt it made him even more furious. How could Thomas neglect both of his creativity's so badly?

"Darling, what can you remember?"

"T-they refused because they thought that they were hurting Thomas and that a morally grey creativity would be better for Thomas."

"T-that they said what happened to make them think that!?"

"Well Dragon Witch, isn't it obvious?"

"Obvious how?"

"Take my hand, let me show you."

Once the dragon witch saw the memories she recoiled in disgust. Her precious royal boys who she thought as sons were gone all because the others made them feel unwanted. The dragon witch cried in Romulus's arms.

"Shhhhh it's ok, I'm so sorry dragon witch."

"It's not your fault that they tried to make creativity flawless."

"Well, I shall have a word with the gang but first I will inform the people of this unfortunate tragedy."

"Will we have a funeral for them."

"Of course Dragon Witch, it is important we give everyone the time to mourn expect those brats."

"We should at least invite them, your highness. Fine the funeral will be next week."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Romulus rode on his new horse straight back to the city. He grabbed a microphone and began crying.

"Due to gaining the twin's memories, I have discovered the cause of death. Janus Deceit Sanders killed two birds with one stone, Remus was left behind thoughtlessly due to Janus making it his mission to be accepted by Thomas, he also called both of my halfs evil due to Prince Roman lashing out in fear and laughing at his name reveal. Prince Roman was impulsive and naive but he was also selfless and kind. Duke Remus wasn't evil he was just unique and eccentric, all you citizens from the former dark kingdom would absolutely be able to confirm this to me. My first royal order is to declare these next few weeks as a period of mourning and celebration of the two brothers lives."

All of the villager's applauded the King and we're all crying. Romulus smiled before exiting the imagination. When he was in the mindscape he felt a tug. He quickly rose up in Romans spot, met with several gasps and one very confused Thomas.

"Ah, Ro- who are you and what have you done with Roman Sanders."

"Prince Roman is dead along with his brother."

"N-no."

"Unfortunately Thomas, Romulus is right. He embodies all of your creativity including your love for disney and you're intrusive thoughts."

"King Romulus at your service and I'm afraid there's no way for your beloved twins to return."

"We haven't seen Roman since the last video, how long have you been refused for?"

"A few hours and to be honest I'm not surprised considering how much damage you caused him. As for Remus well-considering snake face and anxiety decided to abandon him no wonder he agreed to refusing with his brother."

"It's Virgil, your highness and don't you dare blame me."

"I will do as I please Virgil"

"You maybe creativity but your not them!"

"I AM ROMAN AND REMUS!"

"Alright jeesh calm down, we've just learnt that our friends are dead."

"Friends?! Friends?! Oh, Virgil, you tried to stop me from taking risks, you dissed my work, you got away with bullying me, you actively tried to work against me and worst of all you abandoned me. And most of all you did that to me."

"Calm down Romulus, it is illogical to retaliate in such a childish manner."

"Pft you make me sick Logic, you shunned down any idea I tried to make, you called me worthless through your stupid pie chart, you nailed me down by calling me unrealistic, every day you'd call me stupid, you called me disgusting and tried to push me away. All in an effort to make yourself feel better and worst of all you did that to me."

"Romulus just, please let us explain."

"No Deceit! You abused my trust and used me as a pawn. You buttered me up with false compliments as if I was a piece of toast. Then you blamed me for Thomas's unhappiness when I was just trying to please the others. You expected me to trust you after years of manipulation and get all soppy when I don't. You replied irrationally when I laughed out of fear. Most importantly you called me evil accused me of being a pest. Oh, and you abandoned me, leaving me to rot all by myself with orange as my only company. And most of all you did that unto me."

"Kiddo, please."

"No, I trusted you Morality and you betrayed me the most out of everyone. Tell them, tell them how you split me into just because you thought that I was damaging to Thomas. Heck, I-"

"I've changed I was wrong."

"Ohh well it doesn't seem like it, you pressured me with impossible standards, you forced me to be perfect, you only scolded me when I was rude, you argued against every point I've ever made, you never stood up for me when I needed you most, you called me scary, you tried to repress me, you forced me to deny my purpose, you casted me away and worst of all you did that to me.'

"Romulus I know you're stressed but please we're really sorry, we never meant for this to happen."

"Are you Thomas? Are you really sorry? You pushed me to the side, you made me deny my purpose, you called me dramatic and pushed me to the side, you allowed the bullying and joined in with it. You spat a thousand lies into my face, you made the fans hate me, you called me scary, left me abandoned and kept me away from my other half. Worst of all you did that to me. You can say you're going to try listen to me more but last time you promised that you barely made the effort."

"Rom-" 

"Save it."

Romulus sank down into his new room, he immediately locked the door before collapsing on his bed and crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that angsty King Creativity one shot. Um, I have alot of ideas listed out but please do send requests. In my opinion, if we do get King Creativity he won't be happy about how his counterparts have been treated.   
> Until next time, peace


	6. Healing (Burn Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes up and gets lots of hugs and apologizes from Thomas. They inform him what happened and that Roman will have to stay in the human world for three months. Thomas reassures him that everything will be okay and that he just needs time to recover.
> 
> Tw: Implied Self Harm, Low Self Esteem and Implied Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back to my one-shots which take place after putting others first. This next one-shot is one everyone definitely needs especially since I've been torturing you all with angst. This is a continuation of the one-shot called Burn. It is the fifth chapter in the book so please read that chapter before you read this.

Roman slowly began to open his eyes he looked around the blurry room which was too bright too even see. He groaned immediately flickering his eyes opened. The creative side began to panic, he had no idea where he was the last thing he remembered was being in the imagination and passing out due to being trapped inside the fire. Fear struck him when a young woman wearing a nurses uniform approached him. 

"Ah Mr Sanders, your awake thank goodness, to be honest, I didn't expect you to wake up so soon."

"W-where am I? W-who are you?"

"Doctor Summer Song at your service, you're in the hospital. Anyway, I'll let your brothers know that you're awake they've been terribly worried about you."

Roman stared in confusion as Doctor Song left the room. A million questions ran in his head. Was he in the imagination? Who found him? What did she mean by brothers, he knew that his only brother was Remus. His thoughts were broken when Remus and Thomas ran into the room. Wait, Thomas? He tried to move but he couldn't.

"Roman!"

"Take it easy, Roman you're still injured."

Thomas and Remus immediately rushed to Romans side. Remus sat on the left squeezing his brother's hand whilst Thomas sat down on the right, he too held Romans other hand.

"W-what happened?"

"Well, you set fire to everything in your room and your half of the imagination. The dragon witch after a few hours of searching your half of the imagination she found you in the Forrest unconscious with your leg trapped under a fallen tree. I was informed and she said that we'd have to bring you to a hospital. She cast a spell on you making you human and it wears off in three months. They had to give you a lung transplant because of how much smoke you inhaled."

"W-why?"

"Oh come on bro, what kind of brother would I be if I let you die, the dragon witch couldn't even heal you. You're such an idiot."

"I-I know."

"Roman your not an idiot, we just we were super worried."

"You were?"

"Of course we do believe it or not but we absolutely panicked when we found you in that state."

"Thomas, I'm sorry that I let you down again."

"N-no no you haven't disappointed me one bit. I'm more disappointed in myself. Roman, I want to apologise for every single time we've been to you. We shouldn't have pressured you into being a perfect prince. I promise that from now on if anyone saids a rude comment I will call them out on it. You are my hero Roman, without you, I wouldn't be where I was today. You make us better and I sure for heck wouldn't be able to live without you. I'm super sorry, we all are." 

"Do you really mean it."

"Of course, I may have lied to you in the past but I am never ever going to lie to you again."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. Also, tell Janus I'm sorry."

"He knows!"

"How long will I be in?"

"We don't know Bro, Doctor Song said your leg is completely fractured."

"Oh boy."

"Hey, it'll be ok, I'll look after you until the dragon witches spell wears off."

"Thanks, Thomas."

Doctor Song came in with a tray of food and water. She smiled grabbing Roman's forged hospital file before having a quick read and quickly putting down. Thomas helped make Roman comfortable and Remus sorted out the table attached to the bed.

"Welp as I said earlier it's great to know that my operation was a success. Now looking at your file I've been thinking. Have you ever been to therapy? My wife's a therapist I'm sure she'd love to have a few sessions with you."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great, my wife's gonna be sure grateful for referring another patient to her."

"What's your wife's name?"

"Shuri, she's an angel, honestly both of us are so lucky we almost lost our jobs when we both came out."

"Aw well, thanks for helping."

"No problem Roman, you've obviously been through a lot."

"Thank you, please may I have some more water."

"Of course."

Doctor Song handed Roman another glass of water. She then proceeded to pull out Roman's hospital file once again. 

"Well im afraid you're left leg is completely fractured so you'll need to keep the pot on for a month."

"And what about the operation."

"Well Roman, you'll need to stay in for another week just to make sure your stable. After the check-up, we should be able to send you home but I am going to enforce that you are supervised by your brothers just so you don't hurt yourself more than you already have and because lots of love will definitely help you recover."

"Alright, I understand Doctor Song, thank you for everything and most importantly thank you for saving my life."

"No problem Roman, its what I do best."

Roman smiled before yawning again. Thomas took notice and helped Roman lay down. Remus kissed Roman on the cheek (not rem rom) before tucking his brother in.

"Rest well, Roman."  
_______________________________________  
It had been a few weeks since Roman had discharged from hospital. Thomas had uploaded the video. He was absolutely furious at how many people were chastising Roman and writing him in fanfictions as unsympathetic.

Roman, however, felt like he deserved all of the hate. He had made fun of Janus's name after all. However, he knew that unlike accepting anxiety part 1, there was no redemption for him this time. He also groaned him when people accused him of laughing at Virgil's name, he was just laughing at Patton's dirty joke, not Virgil's name. All the accusations hurt like glue but he deserved up. The fanders loved Janus now and thought of him as the villain. 

"Why do the fanders have to point out everything wrong with me."

He scrolled down reading fanfiction where he turned evil and teamed up with Remus to get revenge. Gosh, he missed his brother but he knew someone had to take over his job whilst he was stuck here. His chain of thoughts were broken when Thomas slammed down the computer.

"Hey!"

"No Roman, listening to the fans isn't helping you, they're just being narrow-minded but trust me they will come to their senses. You forget that despite your actions during accepting anxiety part one most fanders including Virgil forgave you. Block out the hate, you don't deserve it. Sure you made fun of Janus's name but you feel guilty about it and when you see each other again you can both apologise."

"Thanks, Thomas, I promise I'll try to stop looking at fanders stuff. It's just so hard I desperately want people to like me."

"I know but on the bright side I think there's something you should see."

For the next few hours, Roman smiled at all the posts Thomas showed him. Some fanders understood why he acted that way. He saw fanfictions where he was comforted and didn't turn evil but the best part was the fanders who pointed out everything he did right during that episode and not what he did wrong. Roman was overjoyed that at least some fanders still liked him.  
_______________________________________  
Roman nervously knocked on the door, Thomas smiled trying to help ease Roman's nerves. He was greeted by a woman who wore a red top and a golden skirt. She had black glasses and her long ponytail drooped behind her back. The therapist was holding a marvel notepad and had a pen behind her ear.

"Greetings you must be Roman and Thomas. Do come in, my wife has made my office comfy for you Roman, please be careful."

"Of course."

The therapist lead the way to the office and helped Roman sit down. Thomas sat down on the spinny chair.

"Um, do you mind me listening in?"

"Of course not Thomas, many people have brought loved ones to their first session as support."

"So um shall we begin, by the way, no need for formal titles you can just call me Shuri."

"I don't know where to even start with my problems."

"Hmmm here's an idea, describe to me how you feel when complimented?"

"It feels so good, it reassures me that I am valued despite my flaws."

"Ok, how does it feel when someone insults you?"

"Like a dagger to the heart, my friends are often critical of my work or insult me unintentionally, even Thomas does it to me sometimes?"

"Is this true Thomas?"

"Unfortunately, it is, the reason why we never stopped was because he didn't open up to us and tell us it was hurting him. I didn't know until the fire how much Roman bottles up stuff." 

"Hmm, I see the problem now."

"What?!"

"Well you see Roman, you've been using an unhealthy amount of repression. It is never good to bottle up your insecurities, speaking about it helps more. Hiding how you feel makes your mental health much worse."

"Your right, it's just I thought that hiding my feelings would keep my friends happy." 

"Well, it obviously didn't because if you hide your feelings for too long you'll reach a breaking point, which you obviously have done."

Shuri kept on writing keynotes she took from the conversation into her notebook. Roman kept explaining and for the first time in forever finally opened up about how he was feeling on the inside. Thomas was proud and soon realised that maybe for cartoon therapy he should have Roman and Logan as the people receiving advice from Emilie as well. Eventually, the first session ended and Romans face lit up with a smile. 

"So how do you find that Roman?"

"Brillant, it actually did feel good opening-up about my feelings."

"I'm very glad, it seems I know now what area to explore with our sessions. I know our time together will be short but I will try to make it beneficial."

"Thank you, Shuri."

It had been three months and the spell had worn off. Everyone had welcomed back Roman and they were all alot nicer. Roman and Janus apologized to each other. Janus had managed to sew Roman a completely brand new Prince Costume. Whilst Remus and Patton teamed up to rebuild the imagination and Romans bedroom. 

Thomas was having a planning session with Roman and Logan on what the finale of season two should be. They realised that since the asides wasn't going to include Roman, they'd have to wrap all of the plots left unsolved from dealing with intrusive thoughts and SVS Redux.

"Wait I think I have an idea."

"Oh, I'd love to hear it, Roman."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the happy ending. The fluff was real and you guys including Roman, deserve a bit of happiness. Now the next one-shot will turn the focus onto another certain abused character Logan *cough, cough* Logan.
> 
> Until the next one-shot, Peace! ❤❤❤


	7. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Logan got skipped he has never been the same. The logical side has stayed in his room and constantly been working to try help, Thomas. After putting others first he had to prove that it was vital for him to be listened to. Eventually, the acknowledged but he didn't expect it to happen like this.
> 
> Tw: Burnout, overworking one's self.
> 
> Inspired by @Coby_Thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fanders, I'm back with another angst one-shot. Logan needs to be listened to and honestly, I feel like he's just given up. I think Virgil's comment in dwit really effected him because Virgil's wrong they never listen to Logan. Honestly, svs and svs redux would have never happened if they had just listened to Logan and allowed him to give his opinion. With Logic, Thomas would have been able to find a compromise. Janus was selfish he should have let Logan join the conversation and not replaced him, in trying to get a voice Janus pushed Roman way. Also, Logan let Patton apologize he may be oblivious to how Roman feels but he definitely wants to help you. 
> 
> Rant done I hope you enjoy this one-shot all themed about Logan.

Logan was fuming with anger, yet again he had been replaced by that snake. Janus was now accepted and now he'll be added to the list of sides who refuse to listen to them. The sides we're so blind. He had made himself less present and they still ignored him. Even Thomas, his own host couldn't be bothered to listen to his points. This made him very angry, Roman was a hypocrite, he wanted to listened to us as well yet he decided to join in the bullying and press the ignorance button on him. He knew that after how Roman failed to listen it would be best not to go to him.

Patton Sanders, the only side to call him cool, the only side to show him, love suddenly decided that he was worthy of being skipped. If Patton hadn't skipped him he wouldn't have been replaced by Janus again. Patton had betrayed him for the second time and it made him angry. Logan was tired he just wanted to give up. 

He looked up at his galaxy wallpaper, all of a sudden an idea struck him. What if he continued to keep Thomas's schedule organised. If he could keep Thomas happy then it would prove that he needed to be listened to. Logan immediately summoned a cup of coffee and got to work. 

Thomas's life began to feel less disorganised, what was even better was that none of the sides had tried to mess with the schedule. He even gave Roman more time to work his magic.  
It had been working for a few weeks, maybe months. He'd lost track of what day it was. The most important thing was to get Thomas and the other sides to acknowledge how important it is to listen to him.

He felt a familiar tug and eventually rose up to see three angry faces. Roman was the only one he looked the slightest concerned about Logan. Logan felt extremely tired and he looked over to Thomas releasing that he seemed more worn out than usual. Janus looked the angriest out of all of the sides whilst Patton just looked disappointed.

"Hello everyone, how may I be of assistance."

"Seriously Logan your blunt coldness is especially not required at this moment."

"I-I-I."

"Calm down K-"

"No Patton, I've been trying to teach Thomas self-care and to take some time for himself after the stress of the wedding but no Logan's ruined everything by making Thomas's schedules to jam-packed."

Tiredness plagued Logan's mind, boy how he felt like decades since he had slept. Panic also clouded his brain, Roman shockingly defending him.

"Gosh, leave him alone Janus I'm sure he has a reason for his actions."

"Roman why are you defending Logan, admit you forced him to do this."

"No, I did not Virgil, Logan did this on his own I was just too caught up in my pride to notice what he was doing to himself."

"Virgil has a point Roman, you've been against my idea of self-care from the beginning and you have been enjoying the jam-packed schedules Logan has been writing."

"No that's n-"

Roman rolled his eyes as Janus shut him up. He looked down at Janus annoyed. Logan's vision began to get blurry. The logical side held his head in pain.

"So Logan is what Virgil assuming correct?"

"It's not like th-"

"LOGAN!" 

Everyone screamed in horror as Logan collapsed onto the floor. Roman immediately ran to the unconscious Logical side and checked his pulse.

"He's breathing and before you make any accusations I think Logan decided to overwork himself because we all ignored him. Thomas, I think you should consider Janus's self-care message and apply it to your sides as well. You might have fewer problems in your life if you stopped shutting out your logic and creativity our points are valid."

-time skip sponsored by crofters-

"I don't understand, how could he do such an illogical thing?"

The first thing he was aware of was voices, he could hear that two people were in the room. His vision was blurry but he eventually managed to figure out that he was in his bedroom? Tons of questions plagued his mind. How long had he been asleep? How long had he been cooped up in his room? When was the last time he ate? But most importantly how long had he been overworking Thomas?

"Janus isn't obvious, we wanted to be listened to he was obviously fed up of you impersonating you. I'm sorry for laughing at you but you've done damage to more people than me. You obviously unintentionally hurt Logan."

"For that I'm sorry, I never meant to silence the b- LOGAN!"

"Ugh, what day is it?"

"July the 13th, you've been unconscious for two weeks."

"Ugh."

"Roman got get Logan some food and let the others know he's awake."

Roman left the room whilst Janus summoned a glass of water and handed it to Logan. Logan instantly felt better after drinking the water.

"How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long have you been overworking yourself?"

"Um I don't remember but if it is truly July I've been doing it since we came back from the wedding."

"Oh Logan, why did you feel the need to overwork yourself?

"Because nobody cares about what I have to say."

Virgil immediately bit his lip with guilt, the words he has said to Logan echoed in his head. Past him was wrong they never listened to what Logan has to say. Roman almost dropped the plate of pancakes he was holding. Whilst Patton lowered his head in regret.

"W-why would you say that? Logan, I understand your pain, I'm so sorry for ignoring you when I felt the exact same way. I was selfish and for that, I'm really sorry."

"Logan, you didn't let me finish my sentence during the video so I'll say it now, we love you Logan and I'm sorry for selfishly skipping you. I was scared to be wrong but the truth is I should have listened to you and accepted the truth." 

"Logan, I'm so sorry, I take back every rude comment I've ever said to you. You are so important, you once said that you keep the order and that is nothing but the truth. We'll always want you."

"Logan, I too am very sorry, I know you often lie about your feelings and I should have called you out on it. On my quest to get Thomas to list to me, I took away your voice by replacing you. I know it may take a while but I will look forward to earning your forgiveness."

Logan smiled, he was honestly shocked that it took him overworking himself for the other sides to realise his struggles but glad that he had finally been heard. He knew that it would be a long road to recovery but things would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope you enjoyed this Logan one-shot. I love this character so much because like Logan I too am a nerd. Many people think Roman is going to burn himself out but I think more likely Logan would overwork himself. He is desperate to get his voice heard and this is one of the ways he could do it. Logan needs more of a voice, as we've seen if he has out of the picture the sides act irrationally. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot and didn't mind me writing Logan differently to his cannon self. Remember kids Repression is bad!
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> Peace


	8. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has arranged another movie night for Thomas and the other sides. However, things take a bad turn and only Janus as well as Thomas turn up. After being yelled at by all three sides when checking up on them he runs back to Thomas and Janus crying. Will they be able to cheer Patton up?
> 
> Tw: Angered Sides (There not unsympathetic just upset), Narrowminded Thomas, panic attack, oblivious Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone, I'm back with more angst to torture your soul but don't worry it's some mociet hurt comfort.  
> This is a request from lilyrockerlove on archive. The little prompt sparked me with an idea. Get your tissues this is going to be an absolutely emotional one.

Patton was super excited for movie night as he had arranged to watch Frozen 2 on Disney Plus. All of the sides apart from Janus hadn't left their rooms since the last video. Thomas had agreed to the movie night thinking that it would help everyone get along.

The moral side began preparing the treats for the movie night. He grabbed the cookies from the oven and put them in a bowl. Patton then laid out five packs of popcorn for everyone, he still wasn't comfortable around Remus. He honestly felt guilty about leaving Remus to rot in the darkscape alone but Remus had orange. Janus was apart of the FamILY now and hopefully, the others would learn to love Janus like they had done with Virgil.

He grabbed the snacks and tried his best to hold in his gasp when he realised that only Janus and Thomas were there. None of the other sides had turned up, he'd step hours creating those invitations for nothing.  
Thomas was the first to speaking already having the movie set up. Patton so badly wanted to cry but maybe it would be fun to hang out with Thomas and Janus. No, he wanted to see the famILY since he hadn't seen them in three months. 

"Ah Patton, the others haven't shown up, we really need to talk."

"I know Thomas, I really tried to get them to leave their rooms but they've just ignored me."

"I'm sorry Pat, please just try."

"Actually maybe is best we just-"

"No Janus, Thomas is right we shouldn't leave the others out. We can at least try to get them."

"Alright, Patton but be warned they still may be angry."

"Well, they shouldn't your as important as everyone else is to Thomas."

"Is not that simple Patton, I've made a lot of mistakes."

"But you've shown your keen to make up for it."

"If they don't come out I'll slip them apology notes in their door."

"Um ok."

Patton tried to keep his big bright smile on his face. He slowly made his way to Logan's door, he knocked on the door, no response. Patton continued to patiently wait but to no avail. So he decided to speak up.

"Logie it's me, Patton, don't you want to come down to movie night. I made crofters cookies."

"I'm fine."

"What?!" But Logan you love crofters."

"I said I'm fine Patton, go enjoy the movie with the others I feel quite satisfactory staying in my room thank you."

"Well, ok but please come out soon, I miss you."

"Falsehood."

Patton was hurt by that falsehood so he ran to Virgil's door and knocked. He was met with a very angry Virgil. The moral sided looked in horror as he saw that the card he had given to Virgil all those years ago was torn in half, it made him shed a tear.

"What do you want Patton!?"

"I-I was hoping you would join us for movie night."

"And why would I do that?!"

"Cos we're friends kiddo, I-" 

"Pft yeah, totally you accepted Janus behind his back."

"You don't know, what he's done."

"He wants to get better!"

"Right totally."

"Virgil I don't understand you we-"

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO HIM! By the way, take this stupid card, you clearly didn't mean it, enjoy your stupid movie night."

Patton gasped in horror as his once child slammed the door in his face. He dried his tears putting the ripped up cards in his pocket. The moral side took a deep breath before walking up to Roman's door. He gulped nervously, Roman hadn't even come out of his room since the big fight. Patton gently knocked on the door, you could imagine his shock when the door opened with brut first and being greeted not by Roman but a very angry Remus.

"Wow, why you here Patton, to lie to Roman about how you love him-"

"N-no I was just going to invite him for movie night, we're watching frozen two. I made the cookies red velvet."

"He's no going!"

"I'm sorry what, Remus he's allowed to make his own choices."

"Are you and the poop daddy's totally given Roman freedom. He wanted the callback you chastised him until he changed his opinion-"

"That's not what I-"

"I trusted you to look after him I trusted that you would look after him but I shouldn't have ever put trust in a fraud like y-"

"REMUS!"

"Pft my point is proven, now stay back, im gonna give my brother the love and support he deserves."

Remus rudely slammed the door loudly in Patton's face. The moral side ran to his room and began shaking. His breathing got heavier and tears streamed down his face. Patton tried to stop himself from glitching but he couldn't. Seeing the sides so angry hurt, Remus's comments dug deeper than a dagger was he really that bad of a father figure.

-time skip sponsored by lilypadton-

Thomas and Janus had grown highly concerned Patton had been gone for over half an hour. They sure talking to the sides shouldn't take long. 

"He's been gone from half an hour Thomas, I think we should go check on him."

"Ok, let's go."

When they sunk down into Patton's room they did not expect to see him crying and curled up in a ball. The moral side had his hands over his ears and was glitching like crazy.

"Oh, Patton, can I touch you?"

Shaking frantically, Patton nodded tears still streaming down his face. Janus hugged Patton and began focusing on getting the moral side to breath. 

"Patton name five things you can see?"

"The bed, y-you and um Thomas."

"Name two things you can hear?"

"Your voice, my rooms fan."

"Name one thing you can feel?"

"Your touch."

"Good job Patton, that wasn't so hard!"

"Y-yeah!"

Patton curled further into Janus's lap when he saw Virgil sink into his room. Janus immediately shot Virgil a cold glare.

"What are you so anxious ab-"

"Virgil I think you should leave!"

"I-I-"

"You and the others have caused enough damage."

Virgil lowered his head in guilt and immediately sunk down back into his own room. Patton managed to calm down.

"Am I a bad person?"

"Patton who told you that?"

"Remus."

"Well, he's wrong, you always focus on trying to make others happy and never yourself."

"Thomas is right."

"I-I guess, um do you want to watch Hamilton."

"That will probably make me cry more but sure."

Patton smiled sat in the middle of the couch whilst Thomas and Janus were on opposite sides hugging Patton. He was happy the other sides may hate him but at least he had Janus and Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that angst train and spoilers it gets even angstier in the next one-shot. I have over twenty-five ideas so I have no need for requests right now. Hope you enjoyed and im sorry.


	9. Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has heard whispers of Roman becoming a dark side. He's fed up of people ignoring him. If Thomas is going to ignore his Logic he might as well become a dark side. He sneaks into the dark side of the mindscape and is greeted by an unexpected guest.  
> Tw: Angered sides (no one is unsympathetic), blood, injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody and welcome back to the angst train. Unfortunately, this is a hurt no comfort one shot. We have prime Logicality angst. This mainly focuses on the dark sides.  
> Enjoy the story 
> 
> Insecurity Roman Created By Thefoxlotuslady
> 
> Ambition Logan Created By  
> LadyOfTheWoods
> 
> Sombra "Guilt" Sanders (Orange Side) created by me.

Logan sighed it had been two weeks since the disastrous video where Roman and Patton had completely ignored his contributions but what hurt the most was that both sides hadn't even noticed him being dragged away.

The logical sighed focusing all of his energy on trying to hide his injury. Being dragged away hurt so badly. The cane had cut his side, he was the logical side his injures didn't matter neither did his words. He had heard whispers of Roman going to the dark sides. In his head, he refused to accept that someone as egotistical and narrow-minded as Roman would dare switch. Roman was always bent on being good so it just seemed illogical that Roman would dare change his role.

He sat down at his desk thinking about how to create a perfect schedule for Logan but knowing the others it wouldn't be good enough. They'd make sure it was ignored or they'd fall behind. Patton! Well, he only seemed to have a bit of an idea of how he was feeling. The moral side had come to his door nearly every day begging him to leave his room, saying that he loved him and trying to apologise. Logan wasn't having it anymore, he was fed up at the lies spat at his face.

If nobody was going to listen to what he really wanted he might as well join the darks. Like himself, the darks were never listened to. Logan finally opened his door and sneakily tried to avoid Patton the one side he couldn't stand to be in front of right now. He hesitated for a moment before stepping over the border between the light sides and the darks.

The dark side of the Mindscape was the very opposite of the light side of the mindscape. All of the walls were painted black whilst the carpets were silver. He hummed the periodic table theme to calm his nerves. Not only was he about to meet more of the others he realised that he was losing more blood due to him not dealing with his injuries. The logical side also felt strangely hot. 

He's emotionless mask immediately broke when he felt familiar cold black and green tentacles wrap around him. Logan tried holding back his fear but he just couldn't. He shuddered as he heard a cold evil laugh echo around the room. Logan looked up to see another side in front of him. The side wore a mismatch of dark and light orange. He had orange eyeshadow that was shaped like teardrops, the mystery side wore also an orange beanie and a fancy orange coat which trailed down to his knees.

"Well, well it appears we have an intruder. Oh, Logic my my you haven't changed at all, still stubborn as ever."

"I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"Pft, of course, you know me, Logan I apparently was just too emotional for you!"

"P-passion but I thought you-"

"Faded, no I just switched and to be honest it was all your fault. I just wasn't serious enough so I switched. You may call me Guilt, now tell me, Logan, what are you doing here?"

Remus squeezed his tentacles making them tighter around Logan. Logan screamed out in pain. Guilt pulled an angry face signalling Remus to stop.

"He asked you a question nerdy wolverine!"

"I-I."

"No sweat Logic we'll keep you here until you answer my question."

"Well, Pa-Guilt I wish to join you."

Logan's face turned from hopeful to scared in seconds maybe this was a bad idea. A familiar voice made him freeze.

"Put him down Remus."

"Aw, you're no fun Insecurity."

"Listen Guilt, he may have upset you and I but we can trust him."

"R-Ro-"

"Im insecurity now, Guilt changed me."

"Wait but if you're a dark side who's gonna be light creativity?" 

"Boy, you really did miss a lot, sulking in your room. Well, Remus is now all of Thomas's Creativity. Whilst I am still Thomas's self-esteem just different."

"So Little Logic, would you mind telling me why you want to leave the goody tooshie light sides."

"Um well they never listen to my ideas, they interrupt me and they ignored any opinion I made."

"Insecurity is he telling the truth?"

"Yes, he is I did it as well and yes I was really stupid mean and treated Logan the worst even before you guys showed up trying to get accepted by Thomas."

"Ok this interrogation is highly unnecessary could you please put me down."

"Nah I want to see how much you've been repressing your feelings. Insecurity!"

"I'm very sorry about this Logan."

"Ro-Insecurity what are you-"

Insecurity immediately lifted off his black blindfold revealing his shimmering golden eyes. Logan stared into the empty golden abys. Suddenly a wave of insecurity hit him faster than a bullet. Tears were streaming down his face, tears that he could no longer repress. 

"Why do you want to become a Darkside Logan?"

"Because they hate me!" 

"What?!"

"I'm never good enough, im an outcast, im always ignored, pushed to the side and when I try to offer my help they refuse to accept it. Recently I've been feeling so depressed and alone. Nobody cares about how I feel, when Janus dragged me away with the cane it really hurt me."

"Bro, he's bleeding."

Insecurity immediately put his blindfold back on. Remus let go of the logical side. Logan's vision began to blur he was confused at how the dark sides expressions had turned from intimidating to concerned in minutes. He held onto his head, blood pouring down him.

"L-Logan?"

"I'm fine Insecurity just-"

Logan didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Immediately he fell to the ground unconscious. 

-time skip sponsored by Thomas not looking after his sides-

Logan blinked hearing voices surround him. He slowly opened his eyes to find Insecurity in front of him, whilst Remus and Guilt were sat down on chairs further away from his eye line. He felt well-rested and much better now he wasn't bleeding.

"Guilt, go get him so food, he's awake."

"Ro-Insecurity?"

"Your alright, Logan."

"What happened?"

"You gave us quite the scare, you've been out for six days."

"Oh, Insecurity I-"

"Romulus, my name is Romulus I feel like you've earned my name."

"Um, thanks Ins-Romulus."

"We tried patching you up the best we could, the wounds healed but I don't know about your mental wounds. Lo, your insecurities are really bad, why didn't you tell me back when I was Roman-"

"Romulus-"

"You don't understand Logan, you and I have well had the same insecurities."

"My apologies Romulus because you ignored me as well, I didn't realise that you didn't feel listened to as well. I just I hope you can forgive me."

"It's not your fault Logan, even now I'm still a pathetic idiot, I was selfish and arrogant, I was so focused on pleasing Patton, I didn't realise I was hurting you. I apologise for every time I've ever insulted you and shut down your opinion. You matter, you're so important Logan but if they can't realise it like I have then their fools."

"I really appreciate it Romulus you're the only one who's apologised."

"That's because bro is too selfless, even now."

"Shut it, Remus."

"Never because you're my bro and I love you. Well, Logan, I'm sorry too, you handled me so well and if the others don't want to listen to your advice then there wrong."

"Exactly."

Guilt came in with a tray of food for Logan. He smirked slightly, this was the first time in years he had seen the logical side crack a smile. 

"I made you your favourite."

"Steak and chips, thanks Guilt and by the way I owe you apology too."

"It's fine, you clearly have been suffering more than me."

Logan immediately began eating the food. He handed the tray back to Guilt and began looking around the room.

"Where are we?"

"You're new room."

"Guilt Am I-"

"Please call me Sombra, you have the right to know my name especially since you'll be living with us."

"How come my rooms changed but not me."

"I moved your room whilst Romulus was tending to your wounds. Your room has changed because I changed it with my staff. With this baby, I change a side in a moment."

"I have to warn you, Logan, it kills."

"Welp, I'm ready!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Welp, here we go."

Sombra grabbed his staff and dark blue sparks surrounded the new room. He aimed the magic at Logan, the logical side felt himself be transformed. Logan seethed in pain as shimmering scales formed on his face. After a long transformation, Logan fell to the ground, smashing his precious glasses. Logic was no more, there was now only Ambition 

-Time Skip Sponsored By My Desire For The Orange Side To Be Guilt-

Logan groans opening his eyes, he began to admire his new look. He was positive that his new colour was silver. He looked in the mirror pleased at his new look, the side smiled in delight when he saw that he had a bow tie because bow ties are cool. He was no longer logic that was for sure, he thought about it for a second and realised that he was ambition, after all, Thomas was a very ambitious person after all. Sombra burst into the room, followed by Romulus and Remus.

"So um I'm guessing your not logic anymore, do you have a new name and role."

"In fact I do Sombra, I'm Ambition and my name is Cygnus."

"Aw, it absolutely suits you Cygnus, you also look very nice."

"Thank you, Romulus shall we go tell the others, they'll be very concerned having sensed another major shift in the mindscape."

"Of course, it's just what if they blame you."

"Its ok Cygnus, I'm used to getting the blame."

"No Romulus, it's their fault you and I switched so there going to have to accept it."

"I guess."

"Well what are you waiting for, it's about time we have a talk with the so-called light sides."

"Yeah."

The next few minutes we're pure chaos, Virgil was angrily lecturing Insecurity, Janus was throwing the blame to Guilt, whilst Patton was pleading for Ambition to return to the light sides.

"Enough!"

"For the record Virgil, the dark sides aren't bad, I'm the one that's bad."

"Insecurity, please shut your beautiful mouth and stop dissing yourself."

"Kiddo p-"

"As I was saying, I made this choice by myself and it's not their fault it's yours. You never listened to a single word I said, Remus, Guilt and Insecurity want to listen to me. They don't shut down my opinion-"

"Roman did-"

"Don't give that rubbish Insecurity actually apologise. To be honest Patton I don't think you would ever have the gut to open up your mistake. I've found somewhere where I won't be replaced. I've found a famILY who were better than you guys ever were. I was missing for nearly over a week and you didn't care, Janus injured me with his cane but you didn't even care about how brutally I was dragged away. If you really loved, if you really cared you would have fought to keep me better. Same goes for Insecurity but I'm sure he's already expressed his disappointment in you all."

Cygnus sunk down back into the dark scape, a long with Romulus, Remus and Sombra. He smiled happily, he finally had a famILY who cared, a family who would listen to him.

As for Patton, well he will forever be choked in his own guilt. He had pushed Roman and Logan to the side in order to accept Virgil and Janus. Patton had failed at being the loving Dad, he had failed at keeping them happy. They were better off with a failure of a father figure like him and he knew it.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for breaking your heart like that. Don't worry we'll be back to your regular schedule of hurt comfort next chapter. Honestly, I love Logan angst as well and think he should become a dark side. It's the only way I believe that the sides and Thomas will see his problems. Also, you don't tend to need your logic after you've finished your education. Gah please listen to Logan, anyway please leave your feedback I'd love to hear it.


	10. Roman's Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is fed up of the others ignoring the signs that he's insecure and confused especially after the latest episode. So he decides to hide in the imagination and change his playlist to hint to the other sides and the fandom about how he's really feeling. 
> 
> No trigger warnings but yes I know Roman was wrong but he needs some love. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back to your regular schedule of Roman Angst. Sorry its everywhere after the latest episode, deal with it, we're not gonna get a proper conclusion till the finale next year. 
> 
> Well, this one-shot is inspired by an angst playlist I made for Roman. I mean songs like Silent Scream by Anna Blue really scream (no pun intended) Roman to me. Enjoy the one-shot it's basically the sides releasing that Roman is not ok by listening to his "updated" playlist.

Roman sunk out feeling tired more than betrayed. Every single time he'd tried to explain how he was feeling it was ignored and shoved to the side. However, he knew Logan's method of repression wasn't healthy. He realised that Patton would immediately interrogate him after being so rude to Janus. Roman wouldn't be able to cry in his room without Patton bursting in to disturb him so he walked over to the shimmering mirror. The creative side took a deep breath before entering the imagination.

Romans side of the imagination was gorgeous. The kingdom had gorgeous golden flowers and mystical creatures. No Disney themes, no musical theatre. Just a gorgeous kingdom inspired by the medieval times. This was a world of escapism, a world where Roman was actually appreciated for what he did. 

The castle was more Disney themed, of course. Some would even be able to mistake it as the castle at Disneyland if it wasn't for the beautiful colours of gold and red. The inside was also red and gold. He quickly entered his true room. Roman never liked staying in his own room, he had no privacy especially since it was near the entrance to the dark scape. Roman shut the door, locked it before sitting on his bed. 

Tears began streaming down his face and ruining his make up. The nearly washed away make up revealed bags that could rival Virgil's eye shadow.  
He took a deep breath and sighed. Fanders ignored his problems and he knew they'd take Janus's side not bothering to think about why Roman acted the way he did.

A sudden idea struck Roman's head, the sides may not want him back after screwing up for the last time but he could send them a message. He summoned his phone and went onto Spotify. His playlist the one thing that was left for fans to theories. Unfortunately, fans didn't pay attention to it as much as Logans. The fans knew Logan was struggling but they thought he was just an unsympathetic jerk. If he just changed his playlist to how he was really feeling then everyone would notice that he hadn't been fine sc- since the courtroom and even before that with Logan's stupid chart.

He looked through Spotify and found the sad songs that spoke with him the most. Roman was getting to the end of his "new" playlist and almost cried when he found the song for the live-action Aladdin. Speechless felt like an awesome power ballad where Jasmine finally stood up for herself and explained how she wouldn't let anyone silence her opinion. Boy, he wished he could do that.

At last, he had finally created a playlist showing how he was really feeling. Roman smiled listening to the angsty lyrics. He closed his eyes listening to the lyrics of Silent Scream by Anna Blue. For the first time in weeks, Roman fell asleep.

Time Skip Sponsored By Patton Being Oblivious.

Patton began humming trying his best to cook pancakes for the rest of the sides. Roman was probably still sulking in his room so he knew that he'd have to do it himself. Virgil came downstairs not even daring to make eye contact with him, Logan also came down ignoring both Patton and Virgil. Janus walked downstairs uncomfortably. The cold glares from Virgil and Logan made him feel unwelcome, however, Patton took note and gave Janus the first pancake.

"Oh come on, that's unfair why does snake face get the first pancake."

"Virgil, he's one of us now, you didn't like it when we outcasted you."

"Blackmail is not a good method of teaching Patton, you are actively calling Virgil a hypocrite for not trusting Janus when Roman factually was the only one against Virgil. I would have seen eye to eye with Janus if he hadn't shoved me to the side."

"Aw come on guys its j-"

A fight immediately broke out between Virgil and Janus. Whilst Patton desperately tried to break them up. Logan noticed the Roman was strangely stalling and had not come down for breakfast. 

"GUYS! Will you stop acting like children and eat your food. We have a more important problem at hand. Roman has skipped breakfast. That is highly unlike him. Has anyone seen him since the last video?"

"Come on Lo it's not important, he's blocked me from entering. Roman clearly doesn't want to talk to us."

"I agree with Patton, Roman's probably being overdramatic and sulking in his room."

Logan was about to say something but the others hushed him and went back to their pancakes. However, they no longer ignored Logan when all of them felt themselves get summoned. Janus surprisingly found himself in Romans spot. 

"Guys, did any of you mess with Romans playlist?"

"Not all Thomas, in fact, none of us have seen Roman since the last video. I tried to explain to the others that Roman may not be alright but the other don't seem to c-"

"It's not that we don't care ki-Logan it's just that we thought Roman needed some time to himself."

"Patton the next time you would like to skip my facts, please let me know instead of rudely interrupting me."

"Sorry, Logan."

"That was very nice of you of Patton."

"Ugh, guys may I um enquire as to why I am in Romans specific spot?"

"Oh, I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine Thomas, I'll just move somewhere else."

"So I bought you all because I've been feeling worthless and really insecure."

"You'll have to be more specific on what core negative emotions are you feeling."

"Well Logan, I um feel, worthless like all I do is never good enough."

"Thomas, Roman went through a lot last episode his emotions have probably projected onto you."

"Now, now Kiddo, we shouldn't be too worried now, Romans mood swings never last too long."

"FALSEHOOD!"

"Patton, Logan is right, I should have mentioned this to you sooner but as Thomas Self Preservation it's my job to look after Thomas's ego. Patton, you've seen how your outbursts can affect Thomas but this is different. Romans been lying to himself for a while."

"Yeah, like you know Roman."

"I'm sorry do you know Roman, Virgil as Anxiety you share part of my job and have acknowledged Romans doubts and fears but refused to do anything about it. Bravo Virgil, you're a wonderful friend."

"Saids you, you claim it's your job to look after the ego but you're the one that broke him in the first place."

"Well-"

"Guys it would be wonderful if we could stop this childish arguing and figure out how to help Roman. Thomas what have exactly been the responses to this playlist."

"Um well, people were shocked and people even did an analysis saying that Roman must be feeling awful and betrayed."

"Hmm well Logan, since you yourself are Logic I suggest you take control of this awkward."

"Welp, that's the first, you never let me take control. I suggest we listen through the playlist and try to understand what message Roman is trying to give us before seeking him out."

"An excellent idea, thank you, Logan."

"A pleasure to help Thomas."

Thomas played the playlist immediately, Virgil hung his head in Guilt listening to the first song Silent Scream. He had constantly mocked Romans passionate attitude. Thomas and Patton both bit their lip when they heard the lyrics. 

"I'm caught up in your expectations."

However, Patton felt even more Guilt when the song tightrope from the greatest showman. He closed his eyes and imagined Roman singing it to him. The lyrics we're obviously about himself. Oh, he was foolish, why didn't he see that his strictness had also affected Roman.

When Burn played Janus felt nothing but flattered that Roman had related such an entertaining musical to him. However, hearing that Roman's heart was broken made him feel incredibly guilty. Guilt struck him, even more, when the song Thomas had written was on the playlist. Bad Guy implied that Roman now thought of himself as the villain.

Logan felt guilty when the audition song from La La Land played. Roman clearly had been trying to suppress the dreams he had considered childish. Hearing these songs made Logan realise that Roman needed validation and love. 

"I think I know the answer to the problem. Roman feels unloved and like he's not good enough. I mean Patton you scolded him for not siding with Janus but also made faces of disapproval when Roman didn't side with Janus."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Guilt is never pretty Patton, oh it can be terrible."

"Janus let's focus. Thomas, I need you to summon Remus!"

"What?!"

"Have you lost your mind?!!"

"Thomas, listen Roman and Remus control the imagination. Since Roman has locked all sides from going into his room he is obviously in the imagination."

"But-"

"Remus is creativity is well, it's important you let him help, Roman is his brother after all."

"Fine."

Remus popped up excited, Thomas had never summoned him before. His excited face dropped when he saw that everyone else was upset and distressed.

"You finally summoned me, it's about time. What do you need? Does Patton need to be decapa-"

"Remus we are not beheading anyone, this is a serious emergency concerning your brother."

"Oh, what has the idiot done now."

"It's a long story we'll tell you on the way if you take us to the imagination."

"Fine Thomas, this is the only time im taking you, however."

Remus snapped his fingers and they we're all at the entrance to the imagination.

-Time Skip Sponsored By Pickled Poodle Deodorant-

Roman was on his bed still crying however he got the shock of his life when five people burst into the room and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I never lied kiddo, we do love you."

For the first time in forever Roman finally felt like they understood. The warmth of his FamILY made him happier than ever. For the first time in forever, he finally cracked a smile.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the unrealistic one shot of the sides and Thomas finally understanding how Roman feels. This was very fun to write and if you want to check out the Roman Angst Playlist I made which inspired this one-shot, my Spotify account is Melody Clare.
> 
> Next time more Creativitwins angst + fluff.


	11. Pure Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After doing some reflecting Roman thinks it will be easier to be creativity if his brother gets accepted. The sides and Thomas react pretty badly. Remus takes notice and offers Roman the chance to become a dark side.
> 
> Tw: Angered sides (They're just confused about how Romans brain works), Angered Thomas, Panic Attack, Arguing.
> 
> Insecurity Roman Belongs To Thefoxlotuslady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to the book full of one-shots that will make you cry your eyes out. Now the creativitwins are my favourite part of Sander Sides and Thomas may have confirmed the twin's hate each other canonically but we can dream about the twins secretly caring about each other.
> 
> This one-shot is going to be pure brotherly love. Enjoy the story

Roman had spent the past five weeks in his room, not even coming down to eat. He didn't mean to be this rude, he didn't want to avoid the others but he just needed time to think. The creative side was incredibly stressed due to the split causing Roman to get most of the functions of the King.

So many changes on how he should act, who he should, never being good enough no matter how hard he tried. Roman envied his brother, Remus was bold and confident, he played his role perfectly to the point Thomas was scared of him. Roman, however, was the opposite he was supposed to be the bold, charming, sincere and confident but he didn't act like a Prince. He was narasstic, rude and destructive. In fact now that he thinks about it Remus balances him out, maybe working together with Remus could actually help him.

Remus maybe his so-called "evil" twin  
is more worthy of the title of Prince than he ever was. Boy Roman wished he had the confidence and freedom to create what he wanted. A lass the others would never get that freedom. Any time he tried to openly express himself he was shunned. 

That's it he would share his responsibilities out with Remus. It would be like the old days before Patton banished the "dark sides" to the dark scape. Guilt showered over the Prince, why did he always need a villain to fight?

Most importantly why did he feel so insecure? He was supposed to be the good twin, the fanciful one, the ego. Pft when he tries to act like the ego he just ends up upsetting others. 

A familiar tug spun him out of his daydream, he rose up in his usual princey manner. Everyone seemed unhappy to see him. Patton lowered his head, Janus and Virgil were scowling at him whilst Logan kept his usual cold face.

"You're unfashionably late Roman, how did the sulking go."

"Shut it snake!"

"Ki-Roman be nice."

Roman stayed silent after that desperate to not be dismissed once again. Little did he know Remus was listening in to the conversation making sure his presence wasn't known. Logan was just frustrated that Roman wasn't contributing, normally he would prefer Roman's silence but this was his area of expertise. 

"Hmm, I find it highly peculiar that you haven't said anything considering your the one who helps Thomas with acting. Thomas, would you please tell Roman the problem."

"Roman, I really want to audition for a horror movie, I just felt like I wanted to do something different."

"Hate to break it to you Thomas but that's not my area of expertise."

"What do you mean Roman you literally handle my career?"

"Thomas as Logan previously mentioned the duke is my twin, the dark side of creativity, im the embodiment of your less extreme imagination, horror is literally his expertise."

"Are you seriously suggesting we get Remus to do your job."

"Virgil, are you seriously suggesting that Remus isn't creativity."

"Kiddo, I have to agree, we shouldn't accept his ideas, they're scary."

"Patton, Thomas wants to audition for a horror movie, do you honestly think I would be able to help Thomas play a scary character."

"Of course, you can do anything right?"

"Not always Patton, im not invisible."

"We can't accept-"

"Oh, so you automatically embrace Janus and Virgil with open arms."

"Um yes."

"Patton if we work together it could actually benefit Thomas."

"Yeah don't summon Remus, Roman I don't want him im fine with you."

"Thomas it is important if you want to go for this audition he's the one you need to go to look for advice."

Roman gasped in shock when Janus laughed. He couldn't understand what had offended Janus this time.

"What's so funny Janice."

"Oh, Roman it's bit strange that you're eager for Remus to get accepted. I'm sure that if we do you'll completely turn against him. You always need a villain, I honestly don't get it. For once make up your mind. You liked me and then you turned against me and tried to stop me being accepted. Hmm, I wonder why you try to act so heroic when after you treat people horribly."

"Janus I-"

"Not feeling like nicknames are we, tell me why do you always beg for attention. Why do you rud-" 

"Enough"

"Kiddo-"

"You want to know why I act this way. I'm sick of having my emotions invalidated, im sick of the rules changing so fast that I can't keep up. I'm sick of being told im wrong-"

"Roman."

"Don't interrupt me snake, you called me the evil twin, I laughed because I was afraid, everything was happening so fast, yet you just refused and begged for forgiveness just like that. Being told after sacrificing something so important to please my friends and it not serving anybody ouch. Don't twist you said I was hurt-"

"ROMAN! Can you just wake up for once and actually help instead of insulting everyone. You can't just keep lashing-"

"Wow, if you don't need me I'll be going, it doesn't seem you all want me here anyway."

"Wait!"

"Let him go it seems Roman is still opting to act like a child."

"That's not very nice Logie, you don't like not being taken seriously, so why do you not take others seriously."

"Ahhh as if on cue, hello Remus."

"You know I was listening in, I think you're all so rude. Roman keeps changing to please you guys and then you still dismiss him. I'm going to ask him to join us somewhere where he'll be appreciated for being his true self."

"Pft like sure he'd go with you."

"Oh and you think he'd stay with you Virgil don't forget you've never apologised to Roman once and well he's been forced to apologise to you more than a dead lamas toe."

"I'm positive he'll choose me over you light freaks. Oh and Thomas I'll lend you a helping hand when you learn to treat my brother with respect."

Remus sunk out leaving the sides with there thoughts and a very guilty Janus. The Duke quickly made his way to Romans room. When he opened the door he immediately looked concerned seeing that Roman was curled up in a ball. The Prince was having a panic attack. Remus knelt down to Romans level.

"Ro, can you hear me?"

Roman nodded

"Can I touch you?"

Roman nodded again, letting Remus pull him into a hug.

"Ro I need you to match my breathing ok."

Roman took slow deep breaths and after about half an hour he finally managed to calm down. Remus smiled.

"Now it seems to me that the light side's have been ignoring you."

Roman nodded sadly.

"Well, then I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

"You mean become a dark side?"

"Of course, I promise Roman that I will give you the validation you need."

"Yes bro, I'll join you."

Roman took Remus's hand and a dark glow surround him. The magic made him tingly, the magic was reshaping him into someone new. He passed out in Remus's lap.

Time Skip Sponsored By Roman Has No Pride Anymore.

Roman awoke in a completely new room, it had mirrors everywhere, through the mirrors he could see his new appearance. He had a large white streak in his hair, wore a black blindfold, silver shackles, a golden prince costume and a black sash.

His brother walked into the room and immediately pulled him into a tight hug. Remus loved his brother's new look.

"Your awake, im glad!"

"Yeah, I like the look but my face is a little off."

"Hey don't talk bad about yourself, anyway do you know your new role?"

"Yes, im insecurity."

"Welp welcome to the dark sides insecurity."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluffy creativitwins content. If you enjoyed this creativitwins angst/fluff one shot you'll love the next one. I'm getting to know the fandom and now I know to not be rude to other authors if they portray my favourite character in a negative light. I've learnt my lesson and now know to respect peoples thoughts and be polite. The toxic Roman Stans are yeah and I don't want to become one of them.
> 
> I'm going to be posting the next one-shot soon, I'm enjoying writing the one shot's and hope you're enjoying them too.
> 
> Spread Positivity and Don't Spread Hate.
> 
> I love this fandom and I thank you all for other a 1000 reads on archive, I really don't deserve it.


	12. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus's worst fear is being left alone. Virgil and Roman had left him, he didn't want another side abandoning him. He couldn't be stuck with Orange he was worse than him, luckily after the video Roman as usual focuses on helping others instead of himself. After years of being apart, the brothers realise it's time to reconcile.  
> Tw: Extreme Intrusive Thoughts, Negativity, Low Self Esteem, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back, this time I proudly present to you unrealistic Remus angst. People keep saying the moustache comment and Janus leaving wouldn't accepting but please can I be allowed to dream. 
> 
> I feel super bad for Remus first Virgil leaves and then Janus just leaves and uses him to upset. Remus wouldn't be that hurt by the comment but come guys Janus has somewhat used Remus for his schemes. First, he literally used Remus to try to convince Thomas no one is perfect and then literally used Remus as an insult to upset Roman.
> 
> Janus, I know you feel guilty but grrr I just wish he would apologise to both creativitwins and that Roman apologised to Janus. Anyway, on with the story.

Roman sunk out feeling bitter and frustrated. He didn't want Janus being accepted because that would mean Remus would be all alone. The tragic truth was his brother wouldn't be able to get accepted because he knew Thomas would never come to terms with his intrusive thoughts, Remus would have to change to get accepted and Roman knew that Remus wouldn't force himself to change for validation.

Shoot!

A spark lit in Romans head, he realised that Remus had probably seen the video. Without a single thought, the Prince sunk out into Remus's room, ignoring the dark voices in his head telling him to splatter the wallpaper in blood.

Remus was on the floor curled up in a ball, tears streaming down his face. As soon as he saw his brother enter his room he instantly grabbed his mourning star pointing it at Romans' throat.

"Ooo what you doing here, do you want to bash me in with a mace or bash the roman lettuce's skull. Here to-"

"Remus."

"Here to rub it in that Janus has joined the abandon me, squad, here to watch me slowly decay into ashes, here too-"

"REMUS!"

"Why are you here brother, shouldn't you be celebrating as you have a new friend, you can't save everyone brother bear. Thomas will never want me."

"Rem im here because im worried I tried to stop him but he-he got accepted."

"I'm not surprised, I knew Jannie would get bored of me eventually. I mean first, you shut me out and let Patton banish us just because you wanted to be a stupid little perfect prince, then Virgil leaves because I apparently did him wrong and now Janus has finally gotten fed up of me. Congratulations you were the first to leave me and now the others have followed.

Roman sighed biting his lip. He tried his best to hide his emotions. However, he was wrong he wasn't good enough for Patton, he was evil he should have gone with the others. He remembered Janus's name reveal and decided to mock it by putting his hand out. The prince wanted to prove to Remus that he wasn't lying.

"Remus Creativity Sanders, when I tell you this it is out of pure honesty. When you knocked me out you struck me with a realisation. I realised that I needed you, without you, I am just plain old creativity but if I work with you, we can do incredible things. You make me complete. Abandoning you was the worst mistake I ever made and im so so so sorry. Your right I'm just a stupid arrogant jerk who only thinks about himself. I feel so bad for hurting you. I promise to never ever abandon you again, we're brothers after all."

Remus stood silent, he wanted to deny that his brother didn't mean it but he couldn't deny the honesty in his voice. However, he realised that his brother was being his usual selfless self and focusing on someone else instead of himself.

"Ro bro, I know he upset you too, both of you were wrong but he is right about self-care. Now that I have you with me I'll be ok because im not alone but he-he basically called you replaceable that's got to have affected you badly."

"I'm fine Remus."

"I don't need to be Janus to know that was a blatantly obvious lie."

Roman sighed he eventually realised that there was no repressing it anymore. He was heartbroken and he couldn't deny it. So he let it all out, tears streamed down his face, Remus also softened and began crying. The Duke pulled his brother into a tight hug.

"I'm never good enough am I?"

"Screw what they think Roman, you are good enough. You always put others first. Janus is right it's time to look after yourself for a change."

"Yeah, he's right, how about we have some hot chocolate and watch Disney's Descendants."

"Of course bro."

The two brothers smiled happily sipping their cups of hot chocolate whilst watching Disney's Descendants. Things may not be perfect but the brothers were back together and nothing was ever gonna separate them again.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was short I just thought it would be nice to do a quicky angsty fluff one-shot that didn't have 2,000 words. I really am enjoying writing these one-shots.


	13. We're One In The Same (Logince)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman sinks out feeling horribly guilty. Maybe Janus is right, he is the villain all he does it hurt people. The Prince knew Patton would integrate him so he decides to try to make things right with Logan. He only hopes Logan forgives him even if he doesn't deserve it. Logan chats with him and the two have a long conversation releasing their similar then they thought.
> 
> Tw: Self Loathing, Anxiety Attack, Low Self Esteem, Patton and Janus in a negative light (It's from Roman and Logan's perspective so it's bound to happen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to another one-shot. This one hopefully won't hurt you as much. As it's time for some Logince hurt comfort, it's about these two stop being mean to each other and be like wait we both have the same problem and are escalating each others problems by not listening to each other. I mean Roman at least deserves one friend after putting others first and if anyone will understand how he feels it will be Logan. Both have been shoved to the side and ignored by Thomas and Patton. Yeah, Patton is really gonna have to earn his friendship with Roman and Logan back. It's okay to try to understand other sides Patt but maybe don't shove Roman and Logan to the side to do that.  
> #ListenToRomanAndLogan2020  
> We Stans must unite  
> Anyway on with the story

Roman panicked as soon as he sunk down he wasn't ready to be confronted by Patton, he wasn't ready to be lectured for repeating the same mistake twice scratch that it was actually three times. He made Logan feel unloved and constantly ignored him, made Virgil feel like he wasn't good enough to the point he had to duck out to prove his worth and finally mocked Janus, pushed away a potential friendship.

The prince's breathing was getting heavier, he wasn't a hero, he was a full-blown evil narcissist who made others miserable. Remus wouldn't appreciate the intrusion he would just revel in the situation, Virgil definitely wouldn't want to see him, he'd be on Janus's side, lecturing Roman for being such a jerk. That left Logan, with the other two eliminated, he had no choice, sure Logan would be just as frustrated since he ignored him and didn't even take the time to listen to his comments.

Roman reluctantly sunk into Logan's room, which was surprisingly not locked. He curled up into a ball and began panicking more. Tears fell down his face and he couldn't breathe at all. The Prince kept rocking back and forth. 

Meanwhile, Logan was returning from the kitchen to get some coffee and chocolate biscuits. He deserved some treats after such a rough day. Not only had Roman and Patton refused to listen to him but Deceit had managed to replace him. After making his final statement the only part of the conversation he bothered to tune into was Deceits name reveal. He was jealous of Janus so after the name was revealed he tuned out of the conversation. I mean it seemed Janus had replaced him permanently so why even bother.

Logan almost dropped his mug in absolute shock when he saw Roman curled up into a ball. The teacher had never seen Roman act like this before, Roman was always confident and bold. Whatever happened up there must have really upset Roman, Logan remembered how weird Roman was acting up there and that the Prince only gave his opinion when asked.  
He gently placed his mug and biscuits on the table before carefully walking over to Roman, he didn't want to amplify the Prince's panic attack. However, as soon as the Prince saw Logan he grew immediately more panicked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry- I-I-"

"Roman, can you hear me?"

Roman looked up and nodded, Logan slowly sat down in front of Roman careful to not scare him further, the prince may have upset him but he couldn't leave him like this.

"Ok Roman, now im going to need you to name me five things you can see."

"Th-wall- the-"

Roman choked

"Breath Roman, your safe, im not gonna hurt you."

Roman began breathing in and out, he was shocked that Logan was helping him.

"Now Roman name me five things you can see!"

"T-the bed, my legs, the wall and the floor."

"Name me three things you can hear!"

"Your voice, the buzzing off your lava lamp and the vibrations of the fan."

"Good now name me two things you can smell?"

"The deodorant your wearing and the flowers."

"You're doing great now Roman, name me one thing you can taste."

"The bitterness of my tears."

Roman after a good ten minutes finally calmed down. The prince wiped away his tears and got up about to leave. However, before he could walk out of the door Logan grabbed him by the wrist.

"I highly advise you stay, you are highly in the best state to leave considering you had a panic attack. You're lucky I got to you in time, if I hadn't been there you would have passed out. Since you had an attack I assume you have been bottling up a lot of stress?"

"Why do you care?! All I've done is hurt you and tear you down for your role. I've pushed you to the side and let you get ignored and today I- You should hate me."

Tears continued to stream down the prince's face. Logan sighed, he gestured for Roman to sit next to him.

"Roman, do you remember when I brought up cognitive distortions?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it seems your jumping to the conclusion that I hate you just because you upset me. Roman just because you upset me by ignoring me doesn't me that I hate you. It would be highly illogical to hate someone for making a mistake."

"I'm sorry Logan, I really am sorry you matter so much, you literally bring the facts and take no one's side. You bring the balance. Unlike myself, you're worthy of being listened to."

"Tea or Coffee?"

"What?"

"You seem to be experiencing an extreme spiral of self-loathing. Something happened whilst I was not there and I presume they made you feel inadequate."

"Neither id prefer a hot chocolate, please and thank you."

Logan snuck into the kitchen and made a warm hot chocolate for Roman and quickly grabbed some cupcakes barely managing to avoid Patton. Roman smiled smelling the hot chocolate.

"Mmm smells good."

"Hopefully you'll like it, and by the way, you need to stop apologising. It's highly illogical to keep apologising when you are already forgiven. Your so good im cruel and never apologise."

"Logan-"

"Roman would you care to tell me what's got you thinking in such falsehoods. You're so important to Thomas you're his hero."

"Not anymore."

"What happened?"

"Thomas doesn't trust me he now trusts that snake just because he took your place and tried to calm down Patton when he disguised as you triggered Patton to turn into his animal form. I'm confused and scared. Patton said not to trust him and now I get betrayed as the villain just because I was trying to please Patton. Janus mocked me by saying that my sacrifice wasn't worth anything and that I'm hurting Thomas. So because I was scared I laughed at Janus name and insulted me. I just needed to push my feelings onto someone, it hurts so bad."

"That is highly unhealthy Roman, deflection is not a healthy way to hide how your feeling. Did you apologise?"

"I didn't get the chance Janus clapped back and said between me and Remus he wouldn't know who the evil twin was. Thomas and Patton didn't say anything they agree with him they think im evil. So I freaked out and began to have a panic attack yelling at Janus and guess what Janus confirmed Thomas was lying. They all hate me and even worse Patton just refused to understand how I was feeling and said he loved me even though he thinks im evil. So I sunk out before I had a panic attack in front of them."

"That must have been very distressing for you Roman. Both of you are wrong but it's understandable why you lashed out. Janus shouldn't have gotten away with making us both feel inadequate. Patton has always put strict expectations on you, I myself am guilty of that. You matter Roman and if Thomas can't see how much you've done for him than he's in the wrong. Without you, Thomas wouldn't be a youtuber and wouldn't have created Sander Sides. Thomas will learn to accept us both if we work together!"

Roman sipped his hot chocolate and looked highly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Today gave me a realisation much like how being knocked out gave you realisation. I've realised that Thomas and Patton are shoving us to the side in order to understand the dark sides as you like to call them."

Roman sighed grabbing a cupcake and dunking it in the hot chocolate.

"Your right that was wrong of them, I just Patton said they were bad so I thought it would be a good idea but like always my idea is trash all I do is hurt, people."

"Roman that's not true, you make a difference also I understand how you feel. I feel like the side designed to be a joke."

"Why we're we so much to each other?"

"Because we didn't realise we were focused on ourselves. I envied you, Thomas choose the career you wanted for him and it made me feel irrelevant. The truth is Roman I just wanted Thomas to listen to me but he never did. So I took that out on you."

"Maybe we see ourselves in each other, the ignored outcast."

"Exactly that song they sang, we lashed out at each other. We don't see our importance because the others don't treat us that way. Janus wanted to rise to the top and doesn't care about how it affects us. Now, that Janus has acceptance Remus will crave it."

"And we'll be in there shadow more because Patton loves the misunderstood."

"Exactly Roman, you and I need to work together. If we stop bickering it might be logical to presume that there is hope Thomas will stop making us feel inadequate and give his sides an equal say."

"You're right Logan."

"That feels good, its the first time I've ever heard you say that to me."

"Welp im sorry I didn't say it sooner Logan, thank you for being accepting of me and thank you for listening."

"And thank you, Roman, for finally understanding how I feel and taking my advice. We will be a great team."

"We will."

Roman smiled gulping the whole hot chocolate down. Earlier he regretted entering Logan's room but now it was the best decision he had ever made.   
For they had the same problem and working together and being nicer to each other might solve it.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that one shot, it's basically me projecting and trying to prove that Roman and Logan have the exact same problem. They deserve a voice and Patton should listen to every side they have all the right reasons too. Anyway next one-shot will be a sequel to my very popular one-shot Choked in Confusion.  
> No Spoilers!  
> Peace. 
> 
> P.s I'm sorry for making Roman have a panic attack during two one-shots but I promise that I'll make him suffer more lol. Seriously when he sunk out during pof he looked on the verge of a panic attack. Roman is going to have a creative burnout im calling it.


	14. Lost In Denial (Choked In Confusion Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton senses a strong shift in the mindscape and goes to console Thomas. The mystery continues when Thomas saids he feels completely fine. After a while of back and forth arguing Remus stops the chaos and reveals the truth. Will the sides and Thomas stop being in denial?
> 
> Tw: Angered Sides (Not unsympathetic they just have a moral complex). Overprotective Remus (He's bitter), Oblivious Patton, Oblivious Thomas, Shouting, Grief, Heavy Angst, hurt no comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to angst season. Now @remusisaliteralmood on archive wanted me to do a sequel to my first ever sander sides story which ironically was a one-shot, Choked In Confusion. Choked Confusion is on my profile I recommend you read that before you read this. As this is the reaction of the sides finding out that Roman and Remus have switched roles.  
> P.s this is before the time skip end card of pof.

Patton awoke with a grown, yesterday had been an awfully wild rollercoaster. From his own breakdown to Roman storming off in a huff to Roman demanding to check on Logan. After an hour-long discussion with Patton, they finally truced. He knew it would take a while for Logan to forgive him but he was willing to wait for it. However, one thing he could not comprehend was how rude Roman had been to him and Janus. He thought that Roman wouldn't repeat the same mistake but was wrong of course. 

Dark side's? Why was Roman so harsh to the others? The others were just as much a part of Thomas as they were. Patton knew he needed to knock some sense into Roman. Roman couldn't keep hurting his kiddos and himself. Seeing Roman be so self-destructive made him unhappy.

The fatherly side put on a bright smile and got dressed for the day, however, something didn't feel right. It reminded him of the time after he managed to convince Thomas to split the King. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt a shift, sure Janus had moved to the light side of the mindscape but that shift was nothing compared to the shift he felt now.

Never the less he chose to ignore it for it now and continued his walk to the mind place kitchens. He began cooking for everyone, to cheer everyone up he decided to make love heart pancakes. Immediately on cue, he noticed Logan come downstairs.

"Hey, Lo I made you made some pancakes."

"Um, that was very nice of you Patton."

"Yeah um ugh what toppings do you want!"

"Crofters please with some whipped cream."

"Oh um of course."

He smiled handing Logan the plate of pancakes. Patton sighed when he saw Logan grab his plate about to leave.

"Hey um don't go."

"Why should I stay you have Janus to talk to now."

"Lo, we've talked about this."

"You wouldn't have apologised if Roman didn't kick you out of his room."

"I would have I-"

Patton noticed his skin turning green.

"Please don't, I have enough stress on me already."

"Oh, you have stress put on you, fine I'll stay as long as you don't interrupt me whilst im talking."

"Fine!"

Logan began chatting with Patton and the two slowly warmed up to each other. Janus entered the room.

"Sorry to change the subject but have any of you seen Remus, I was going to break the news to him but he wasn't in his room."

"Well, logically the best bet is that he would be in the imagination."

"The thing is Remus has blocked me from going in."

"Sorry Jan but Romans you're only way in and it's best to give the kiddo some space."

"Well Patton, I was thinking about apologising to him."

"Janus he hurt you first, he kind of deserved it."

"Patton I thought you cared about Roman."

"I do I just don't get why his opinion of you would shift so drastically."

"I know but we should make up before it causes something bad. Today I just felt something was off."

"So you felt it too."

"Of course, I don't think Thomas is doing well, the last time there was a shift as big as that was when the King split and when Virgil-"

"Talk about me like im not here."

"I apologise, Virgil, but we were talking about the shift."

"Wait who ducked out?! What have you done to Roman?!

"Absolutely nothing."

"Liar!"

"Virgil kiddo, Janus is one of us now, you didn't like-"

"Don't compare me to that snake!"

"Sorry kiddo just im gonna go check on Thomas."

"Well, I guess I'll cook you some pancakes and for the record Virgil that was totally not rude and hypocritical of you."

Patton rose up in Thomas's living room, Thomas was playing Kingdom Hearts. The others soon followed also appearing in their spots. Thomas paused the game and starred at the sides confused.

"Hey, guys, what's up? You act as if someones died."

"No K-Thomas we were just wondering if you were okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, why do you all ask, did Roman upset you again?"

"Thomas, in case you haven't noticed Roman isn't here."

Virgil hissed at Thomas, he was understandably peeved that they had accepted Janus so quickly. 

"Virgil he accepted you, he just needs time."

"You just don't get it do-"

"Virgil kiddo, not now we need to find out the cause of this shift. Thomas, are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine, I promise you."

"That means hypothetically Thomas was not the cause of the shift so that means-"

Logan was interrupted by Remus rising up but he looked completely different his make up was now sparkly and so was his green sash. The outfit had a long white cape and the black that had once clashed with the green was now grey. He also wore a silver crown. The silver gloves sparkled. 

"Ahh Remus im curious to know why you're dressed in an outfit that would suit your brother much more than yourself."

Remus burst out laughing, the sides noticed that the intrusive sides voice was less raspy and high. The Duke kept on laughing his head off.

"Pft of all people Logie I thought you'd be able to figure out. I'm no longer a dark side or the evil twin as some people like to call me."

"But that's impossible no sides been able to switch roles."

"We were able to switch because you know we're twins. You guys are completely built on being morally grey but Roman and myself well we are built on black and white and im sorry that your decision to split us was wrong!"

"Not the time ki- Remus."

"Pft its the perfect time Thomas has the right to know what you and him did to creativity."

"Patton, what is he talking about?"

"Thomas you know-how Logan mentioned you subconsciously split creativity when you were younger?"

"Yes, what does it have to do with this?"

"The split, once upon a time you had Romulus he was all of your creativity but I helped you split him, teachers kept on hating your stories and creations Romulus was making them scary so in order to prevent your from further humiliation."

"He tried to force creativity's flaws out of the way and guess what you've been forcing Roman to be perfect, well guess what Thomas, Patton there's no such thing as perfect!"

"Don't blame this on us you probably manipulated him!"

"Shut up Virgil, oh im sure he was fed up off insulted by you and not getting an apology back. Roman was alone and heart broken im sure you would have been understanding. Oh, wait you would have lectured him for being mean because you know, what it's like to be the misunderstood outcast. Truth is your not an outcast Roman was always villainized for insulting you, the fanders are on Janus's and your side. Roman felt like the evil twin for song long I guess he just wanted to be the role people thought of him as."

"Remus I never meant it that way when I said I wouldn't know who the evil twin is I didn't mean oh switch places. I rightfully lashed out at him for laughing at me during such a vulnerable moment."

"Pft you don't think I know that but to be fair admit you all think Roman is evil. I mean that's why you didn't defend Roman isn't it Thomas, isn't it Patton."

"Remus, I didn't say anything because he struck first, I completely understand Janus was trying to make him understand his hurt."

"Hurt I know he hurt you but he did not deserve that. He followed you your stupid rules and it gained him nothing and he breaks them and he still lose. Jan don't try to play yourself as the victim both of you aren't the victim. Roman was the first one to trust you and tried to understand you but he was manipulated into hating you."

"I did not-"

"You did may I remind you of And Roman, I thought you fought for honour! Why are you pushing Thomas to be dishonest?"

"I-"

"Ooo and don't get me started on the nerd."

"I fail to see how I could have contributed to Roman switching places with you."

"You hate us Logie bear, you even hated the King. You're just bitter that Thomas chose youtube as his career. Well guess what I'll give you twenty-seven minutes to brush Thomas's, you constantly call imagination childish and limit Thomas's time to following your dreams all because you're worried that Thomas doing these videos will make you not needed anymore. That chart scarred Roman for life because you felt unwanted you projected that on to him. Don't act to me like you have no emotions because you do your insecure as a horse. Thomas has a bad perception of us because of all of you."

"Remus enough, my creativity is so important to me. Roman makes me happy and a better person despite his flaws."

"Thomas if you cared you wouldn't stiffing your creativity. Stop being in denial, Roman is going to be way happier with me than he ever was with you. Roman is safe from feeling like his ideas aren't good enough. He's now somewhere where he'll be properly validated instead of having his ideas torn down twenty-four seven. He's free and I still want my freedom so I will not be torn down and invalidated. It may take you a while but you'll accept the truth. Roman will visit you tomorrow and if you dare tear him apart I'll make you suffer like he has."

Remus sunk out leaving the sides with their thoughts. The others were in denial but they'd get over it eventually.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and loved the savage version of Remus. There are more one-shots to come so don't panic. I will try my best to keep updating but now im done filming cosplay I really need to focus on finishing the star wars story im writing. Choked In Confusion was meant to be a one-shot but when @remusisaliteralmood said to do a sequel I had to.
> 
> A friendly reminder to read choked in confusion first before you read this one-shot. 
> 
> This book gets angstier and angstier im super sorry.


	15. Little Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the sides had an animal form that they turned into. Roman immediately sunk out after that horrible conversation with Patton, Janus and Thomas. If anyone knew that his animal form was, a butterfly he would be completely humiliated. Unfortunately for him, a certain Duke manages to catch the shrinking Prince.
> 
> Tw: Self Loathing, Shrinking, Heavy Angst, Remus being a good brother. Angered Virgil. (Virge is not happy with Janus, Thomas and Patton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, have some more Roman Angst since there's clearly not enough to go around. Now please respect my opinion on Romans animal form being a butterfly. I know this is a theory that nobody thinks is true but I think it suits him in my opinion. So please respect that as I don't appreciate hate. I just want to write angst where Roman turns into his animal form because he's stressed out and anxious. Like seriously im surprised Roman managed to repress and didn't glitch like Patton. Plus imagine Romans animal being a weak prey because of how insecure he is.

Roman had been suffering from so much stress lately, he really didn't want to go to the wedding and after the wedding, he felt even more guilty for making Thomas unhappy. It was a normal video, Roman was frustrated that he didn't compromise or take any of his suggestions. Everything was fine he'd managed to stop himself from glitching, to stop himself from becoming his animal form but then the snake showed up and ruined everything. 

And now he had made the stupidest decision ever. Roman laughed at Janus's name. He just wanted to please Patton and Thomas but they looked away. His smirk fell quickly. Eventually, Roman's world forever crumble after one comment.

"Roman, thank gosh you don't have a moustache. Otherwise, between you and Remus, I wouldn't know who the evil twin is."

Roman couldn't hold it back anymore he just wanted to transform but he would be made fun of even more for his animal form. Panic struck him as he was consumed by silent. Did Thomas and Patton really think he was evil?

"Are you seriously going to take his side?"

"No, I-"

"Over me?"

"Wh-he-"

"Thomas, I thought I was your hero."

"Y-you are."  
Roman turned to Janus, he had to know if Thomas really agreed with Janus that was he evil. Janus nodded, he felt himself shrink a tad. Thomas really was lying. He tried to hold back his tears.

"Wow. I can't believe this. Did you forget that he's evil?! You're not! Or you're not supposed to be; you're supposed to be good! You can't-"

"Roman. Everything's gonna be okay. We love you."

Panic struck he could feel himself slipping, his insecurities consuming him.

"Right."

Roman sunk out into the mind palace commons. The mind palace commons were luckily empty. He was about to head to his room when he suddenly noticed antennas sticking out of his head.

"N-no."

The Prince had become too overwhelmed. Roman began panicking what triggered his transformation into his animal form was becoming too overwhelmed, stressed or when he felt insecure. Right now he was feeling all three. Roman immediately fell over due to his clothes becoming oversized.

Quick!

Roman had to get to his room fast, if he didn't make it to his room he would be caught mid-transformation and he would be made fun of by the others for having such a weak animal form. He panicked as he noticed the room getting bigger and bigger.

The door nob slowly turned open. 

"Shoot!"

Remus came burst through the door and his eyes immediately looked down on the shrinking Prince. His face softened.

"Having a bad day, are we?"

"Remus by merlins beard do not tell anyone about this!"

"Aw, you're so cute little brother I could just-"

"Please don't."

"Eh let's get you out of this pediment."

Remus snapped Romans large prince costume out of existence and replace it with a shiny elegant red and gold wizard robe that fit the shrinking prince.

"Thank you, Bro, I'll be off."

"Not so fast, we're having a talk, Dee said the King turned into a octopus, butterfly hybrid when they were stressed."

"You knew?"

"Of course if I got the kings octopus traits it only makes sense you got his butterfly traits."

"Wow, well thanks but I'm much calmer now."

"Nope, your not!'

Roman gasped in shock when Remus picked him up. He struggled but unfortunately given the predicament he couldn't escape.

"Let me go, you'll crush me you fiend!"

"Fine but promise to cooperate."

"I promise."

Remus then gently opened up his hand and carefully held Roman who was still shrinking so he wouldn't fall. After carefully carrying him to the Princes room, he sat down on the king sized bed still holding Roman close. 

"Lock the door I don't feel comfortable with Virgil knowing-"

"Knowing what?"

"Ah."

Both twins screamed in shock, looking over to see Virgil standing in the door way. Roman too embarrassed was now fully in his animal form. Remus got over the shock and chuckled in delight. 

"Nice of you to join us Virgil."

"Shut it Dukey."

"Don't make fun of me please and don't tell anyone!"

"Princey?"

"That's me."

"Wow I'm not gonna make fun of you that would be very cruel of me. It suits you."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course."

"Virgil would you like to join us? I'm trying to see whats made Ro Bro so upset and why he transformed. Normally we shouldn't be able to repress our animal like qualities when stressed."

"Sure I have nothing else to do since you prevented me from joining Patton and Roman."

"I'm sorry J-Dee said he wanted you away so you didn't stop him."

Roman sighed at the mention of Janus's name. Of course he knew it was all a plan. Dec-Janus clearly wanted to gain Thomas's trust and be accepted. 

"Ahh I think I know why bros upset."

"What happened up there Princey, why are you so upset?"

"Um, it's a long story."

"Don't worry we have all day!"

Roman began telling them all the events that had happened. Remus was angry and felt terribly guilty. Whilst Virgil was furious and angry that Thomas would dare accept Patton so quickly.

"You idiot I should have been there it's because-"

"Virgil it's not Remus's fault im upset he was you know just a pawn. Janus likes to use us alot on purpose or not."

"Yeah sorry, Princey I just yikes that mustn't have been easy."

"It wasn't I-I almost transformed in front of them. I sunk out because I felt the transformation and despite them not caring about me I didn't want to add to there stress they already dealt with an overcharged Patton as a frog. I'm sick of Thomas lying to me."

"I know we're all mad at J-anus right now but we can all agree that he has a point. Bro, you need to start focusing on yourself the fact that both you and Patton have turned into your animal forms really saids something. You want a villain but the truth is your, your own worse enemy."

"I can't believe im saying this about you Remus but your right."

"Well, it's flattering to hear you say that."

"I owe you something well overdue Princey!"

"What?"

"An apology, ever since you accepted me you've tried so hard to be nicer so hard to accept all of us. Yet I kept ignoring it, I especially hurt you in the courtroom. Patton and I were wrong to chastise you. It's okay to try accept us. I'm sorry if they made you seem like you were the only one who was responsible for ducking out. It wasn't just you who made me feel irrelevant and those two idiots accepting Janus so quickly makes me realise that. I'm sorry for everything Roman!"

"Bro are you okay?"

"I'm fine it's just nobody's ever apologised to me before."

"I'm sorry for that too Princey."

A knock on the door interrupted the duos thoughts. Roman immediately spread his tiny wings and flew out of Remus's hand straight into his habitat he kept when he transformed. 

"Patton probably wants to check on me, Re go into the bed and pretend to be me."

"Ok, bro."

"Virgil answer the door!"

"But Prin-"

The knocking got louder. 

"Just answer the door!"

Virgil opened the door to a heavily anxious Patton who was chewing on his sweater. The moral side plastered a fake smile on his face.

"What can I do for you?"

"Ah Virgil Kiddo I was just going to check on Roman, the conversation was pretty rough on him."

"He's asleep, he was crying a lot you know."

"Oh, I'll check on him later."

"I suggest you don't do that you'll just make it worse."

"I-I-I-"

"Do you know why he hates Janus now?"

"N-no."

"He hates him because of us we guilt-tripped him during that trial Pat-"

"Kiddo-"

"I am not your kiddo and neither is Roman. We never we're, go hang out with your new budy Janus, you'll do more damage."

"Oh ok."

When Patton walked away Virgil sighed in relief slamming the door shut. Remus came out of the covers and sat on the bed whilst Roman flew down onto his hand. 

"That was a bit harsh."

"Sorry Ro, im just really mad at him."

"It's ok I am too, I appreciate he wants to try reconcile but I just need time to process this."

"You and me both."

"I know im supposed to be the bad guy but I'll help too."

Eventually, the three sides fell asleep cuddled together watching the movies. Roman always thought of Virgil like a little brother. He may not be feeling perfect but he was glad his brothers were there to cheer him up.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed I just I put this on my list of ideas because I thought it would be fun too. Next up will be the next two-parter in this book. Most of my ideas are Roman Centric but don't worry I have angst on the list planned for the other sides too. Yep, I have a whole list of angst one-shot ideas to torture you with. 
> 
> -Mel-


	16. Romans Room Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a month since pof and despite taking Janus's advice Thomas hasn't been doing well. Roman decided to duck out handing his traits to the others whilst leaving Logan with none of his traits. However, Detective Logan after a month and a discussion finally figured out the problem. After the wedding, Roman secretly ducked out handing out all of his traits accept the trait of the ego. The most important question is will the sides let Logan help.  
> Tw: Self Loathing, Pulling Hair, Ducking Out, Shouting, Angry Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to Roman Angst that doesn't feature Roman in the first part. So yeah this is just going to be my interpretation of why the sides have to go to Roman's Room. Don't worry I have plenty of theories until COVID dies and allows Thomas to film major videos. Other people have done it so I thought I'd have a go at it. So if Roman were to duck out this is how I'd write it so it doesn't mirror accepting anxiety.

It had been two weeks since the messy disaster that was the wedding. Roman had been reflecting on the words Janus had told him. Apparently, he was the cause of Thomas's pain his stupid stubbornness of wanting validation only made things worse. His noble sacrifice meant nothing, instead of being the hero he was the villain. 

He had been wrong about everything, it's not that bad Anxiety ducked out wrong, maybe we should get back with Thomas ex wrong, Thomas should dream big wrong, movie star a job wrong, his carol he wrote to make Virgil feel included wrong, hey let's hear Deceit out, call back wrong, wedding wrong, Deceit is the villain wrong.

Roman hadn't eaten or slept since the wedding. He just laid on his bed reflecting about all the stuff he had done wrong. Why would the subconscious allow such a broken worthless side to exist? He'd done more damage than good, welp at least he felt the pain Virgil once felt.

That's it!

He was causing everyone so much pain so if he ducked out everyone would stop hurting. If he left everyone would be happier and Thomas wouldn't have a useless pathetic broken side. Roman recapped the events of Virgil ducking out.

Wait!

They had gotten Virgil back after convincing him that he mattered. Roman didn't want to be saved. Thomas hated him and he was fed up of Thomas lying straight to his face all of the time. A realisation struck Roman harder than a rock. They were only able to save Virgil because he hadn't handed out his traits. That settled it Roman would hand out his traits, he wasn't worthy of them and if he didn't hand them out he'd hurt Thomas more. 

Roman concentrated hardly summoning his aura. This aura represented his burning passion and what made him well Roman. The creative side thought about who he should give his traits too.

Passion!

Virgil wasn't a very passionate side, perhaps having the role of passion would help him express himself more. Perhaps the Anxious side would finally stop doubting himself. Virgil had a strong love for Disney. So Roman thought he wouldn't mind embodying Thomas's passion for Disney, movies, tv shows and theatre.   
Virgil was far more worthy of passion than he ever was. That settled it Virgil would get his passion. Roman concentrated and felt his passion be ripped away from him the magic turned from a bright red to a dark purple.

"Passion, Virgil Sanders is now responsible for you."

And with that, the purple magic speed out of the door eager to find his new host.

Romance

Roman was supposed to be the romantic being the romantic side also meant being kind and accepting of everyone but he was the opposite. Patton was the first one to accept the dark sides. He was loving to Virgil when he first appeared and always strove to make everyone happy. Patton was way suited to love a romance, he was the one holding back Thomas after the breakup, not Patton as Logan had so harshly claimed. Patton was accepting of everyone whereas Roman was cold-hearted and didn't even give the others a chance. He concentrated hard feeling his romantic aura be ripped away from him.

"Romance, Patton Sanders is now responsible for you."

The aura turned a turquoise colour and obeyed its former master flying off to go find it's new master. Roman sighed in relief, another trait handed off. 

Hopes and Dreams.

Roman hated to admit it but Janus was way more deserving of that function than he ever was. The Prince or so they called him, never properly actually helped Thomas achieve his dreams. The wedding debacle was proof. Roman denied his purpose that day, instead of helping Thomas he hurt him and forced him to something that made him extremely unhappy, dreamers were supposed to be heroic and Roman was far from that, he was the villain working against what Thomas actually wanted. Janus, he was the hero, after the screw up that was going to the wedding Janus had swooped in and saved the day. Janus knew what Thomas's wishes were and instead of fighting against them, he fought for them. Even after the decision had been made Janus kept fighting for Thomas it was clear that Janus was Thomas's hero and not himself. So it was settled, Janus would get Hopes and Dreams he earned it. The strong aura hesitated to fly off.

"Hopes and Dreams, you're new master is Janus Sanders, don't hesitate he's more worthy than me."

Reluctantly the newly yellow aura obeyed flying to the deceitful sides door. Roman sat on his bed noticing that he was losing his colour. 

Ego!  
Wait he couldn't hand that off, Thomas was better off without and egotistical side. The fans had said it themselves his egoism was the problem, it was what hurt the other sides. For a minute he contemplated giving it to Logan but then he realised it would be for the best that Thomas had no ego. He was so selfish and so stupid, it was his fault Logan never got the spotlight and was never listened too.

And finally his core function,  
Light Creativity.

Obviously, Remus would be the perfect fit. Thomas deserved a grey creativity rather than the stupid broken pathetic creativity he was. Remus didn't care if the sides tore down his creations, Remus didn't care that the others hated him. Remus wasn't sensitive and wouldn't hurt Thomas. Technically Remus would be King Creativity and that was what Thomas needed. Thomas didn't need a spontaneous Duke or a Broken Prince, he needed a King who didn't think in black and white as he did, Thomas needed a creativity that was balanced and Remus fit the bill.

"Light Creativity, return to Remus Sanders."

Roman was absolutely frustrated that the aura refused to obey, it didn't even turn red. He was angry.

"Thomas is better with one creativity then two f***** up broken sides return to Remus now!"

The magic aura obeyed turning a bright green and returning to Remus. Roman smiled as he felt himself turn monochrome. Due to still keeping the ego function his outfit apart from his sash and gold accents, remained its usual colour. Roman smiled happily concentrating on ducking out and moving his room to the subconscious.  
However, his mistake would be not handing out the function of the ego.

"Goodbye, fellow sides and Thomas I hope you get the creativity you deserve."

-Time Skip Sponsored By Roman Being Unoriginal-

It had been a month since the wedding and Thomas was doing far from good. He didn't have the motivation to get out of bed and his self-esteem was horribly low. The YouTuber tried to come up with ideas but they just ended up being really fluffy at the beginning and then dark at the end. Enough was enough, Thomas decided to film a video to try cheer himself up. His intro lacked his usual enthusiasm. 

"What is up everybody and today I feel awful."

Patton rose up, Janus following soon after.

"Aw come on Thomas cheer up pal, do you want hugs from all your friends."

"No thanks Pat, I don't deserve them, I ignored my friends on their biggest day."

"Thomas we have totally not been already over this plus there are way more big opportunities like for example you could voice act in a Disney movie or we could-"

"Guys, we're focusing on the problem here."

"Well, Ki-Thomas how about we try to solve the problem? I'm sure if we hug it out everything will be ok."

"Maybe thinking about what to do when theatres reopen will help?"

"Ugh, guys? Are you ok?"

"Splendid ever since Mary and Lee's visit I've wanted to hug every person on the planet or maybe kiss them."

"I have just been totally not looking forward to the future and it's endless possibilities."

"Ok you guys are acting really out of character, I'm going to summon Logan and Virgil."

Virgil rose up and shockingly he had smile on his face, however, he did spit a glare at Janus. Logan rose up slightly more dishevelled and very stressed. 

"Hello Thomas, nice to see you on this splendid day. So what we talking about Disney? The raging high skys of theatre."

"Salutations Thomas, it's been a month I'm surprised you wanted to solve this now. It's-"

"Hey Logan, want a hug!"

"I'm fine Patton, just because I'm stressed does not mean I need heavy physical contact. Can we please get-"

"By merlins beard, Thomas is having a low mood and I'm not causing it for once."

"As I was saying this has gone on for long enough your all acting highly out of character and Thomas you've been having extra trouble with your self-esteem. Roman is your ego and if you're not doing good it means he isn't."

"Should I try summon him."

"Yes, it's highly-"

"Got it, thanks, Logan."

Thomas thought his hardest about summoning Roman. He sighed in defeat when he looked to the spot in front of the tv to see no one there.

"Roman we need to talk!"

"Ah, it seems-"

"Let me try! Ohhh Roman we just want to have a fun conversation with lots and lots of hugs."

The spot remained empty.

"Perhaps-"

"Princey gets out here now, we can't talk about Disney without you."

Still, nobody entered dramatically.

"Roman you are totally not being a drama queen, I know you don't hate me but please do not come out."

Janus looked absolutely offended that Roman didn't show up. Thomas sighed he truly did feel horrible.

"I hate this more than I hate myself."

"Thomas, I-"

"It's ok Logan, I'll try summoning him one more time."

Thomas focused but instead of Roman showing up, Remus appeared his outfit was grey instead of his usual black and he had a white cape. All of the sides gasped in shock Remus had bags under his eyes that could rival Virgil's eye shadow. Remus looked like he was about to beat Janus up.

"Wh- you, it's your fault, you abandoned me for a whole month, just like him, you became a light side refused to say goodbye and left me with these thoughts."

"Remus im really sorry I was going to tell you but I've not been able to think without dreaming!"

"That's no excuse these thoughts have been killing me and I couldn't tell any of you because I've been in nothing but constant pain."

"You would clear to elaborate on the thoughts you've been having?"

"Well teach, I've been thinking about good thoughts. I'm Thomas's dark creativity I can't have good and bad thoughts."

"Isn't that-"

"No paddie daddy, im supposed to be the evil twin."

"Romans ducked out!"

"Quack!"

"What do you mean Logan?"

"Now I know why it took me so long to figure out, it's because he handed off all of his functions to you guys but kept the ego."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Thomas, your personality has changed, despite your heightened emotions, you're not normally a self-destructive person and you are stuck in self-loathing. Roman provides you that motivation and as the ego, he keeps you confident. The others have changed as well Roman gave Remus light creativity and that is why Remus is struggling with ideas. Virgil has been acting passionately and overly enthusiastic. Patton has been thinking way too romantically and Janus is looking forward to the future and daydreaming."

"Ahhh."

"Ahh exactly Thomas, it is not amusing that a side ducked out-"

"Quack!"

"After we all promised not to after we got Virgil back. Given that we have ignored this situation for a month it's likely that Roman is beginning to fade."

"Oh he's probably in his room pouting don't be dramatic Logan he wouldn't do a me."

"This is serious and the evidence is-"

"We just need to cheer Thomas up."

"As I was saying-"

"How about we try to get Thomas another acting job."

"Thomas doesn't need another acting job, he needs-"

"Just leave it, Logan I deserve to suffer."

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked to Logan extremely shocked. The logical side was a bright red.

"I have had it with you lot, im sick of being interrupted, ignored and shoved to the side. I really thought I could help you after the wedding Thomas but no Deceit came in dramatically to your stupid rescue. Roman thinks he's had it hard, I've suffered in silence and you know what I could have ducked out but despite me not feeling wanted I knew I was needed. I just want to help! Would you please let me help for once! Patton, your not the only side in this mindscape stop interrupting and let me speak. Oh and don't get me started about you so-called dark sides. You all constantly moan about how you're not listened to but hey guess what Virgil you've never listened to me once, you demand to be treated nicely yet but you never give that in return. Oh and Janus you replaced me twice and made my voice quieter just so you could have Thomas hear you. What you trying to do replace me because it seems like it. You've shoved to the side always, im sorry if I'm a threat to your stupid plans. Like you, dark sides want to be heard yet you shove others out of the way and claim the spotlight. Expect for you Remus, if you hadn't harassed Thomas they wouldn't have listened to me, you made me heard. Thomas, you have a brain use it, use me. LET ME HELP!"

"I'm sorry Logan-"

"You can all properly apologise to me after we fix this messy situation with Roman and when your personalities are finally back to normal."

"To Romans room?"

"Yes, Thomas its highly important you think about your creativity and ideas."

"Okay."

It took a while for Thomas to think about his creative ideas positively but when he did, they all started to sink down.

"Let's save Roman and stop him from being as stupid I was to do it!"

"It's my job to protect the ego so let's get him back!"

"Let's go save my idiotic brother!"

"Let's bring back Roman and give him lots of cuddles!"

"Welp here we go again."

"Oo it's fun doing this for the third time!"

With that, the sides and Thomas sunk down, hoping to bring back Roman before it was too late. 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen next? I have no idea but I'll figure it out so. I have to warn you it will take a lot longer to write part 2. However, in between, we will be having Patton Angst. I hope you enjoyed the first part. @ThisIsHowIShowMyLove (Aelphaba) on archive gave the inspiration of Roman ducking out and handing off his functions.


	17. Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since pof Patton has been having nightmares. He feels extremely guilty for how he's treated the other sides and Thomas. The nightmares are getting so bad that the fatherly side can't sleep. Roman being the guardian of dreams has to put recent events aside and help Patton. Can Roman stop Patton from being self-destructive?  
> Tw: Self Destructive Behaviour, Refusing to sleep, stabbing, shouting, abuse, unsympathetic roman (dream version), unsympathetic logan (dream version), unsympathetic logan (dream version) angry Roman, angry Logan, angry Virgil, death, self-loathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, im here to bring Patton angst. Now I honestly feel bad for Patton, he needs not going to be highly regarded by alot of the sides after the incident. This boi is going to blame himself everything and going to be feeling horribly guilty. Patton deserves friends despite the mistakes he's made. This story is inspired by me realising how much the song good for you from your deah suits Patton and screams Patton Angst. Also, this story will have a major twist at the end and don't be frustrated im not doing a part 2.

Patton sunk out immediately rising up in the common room. Nobody was there. So with the remaining courage he had, he went to check on Roman. Although he upset Logan too, he knew he needed to check on Roman as he had super abruptly sunk out without a warning.

The fatherly side abruptly walked up to the door knocking. Roman, however, didn't answer the door.

"Go away, Patton!"

"Roman I was just-"

"I don't need comfort from someone who thinks im evil-"

"I never-"

"Really!"

"Kiddo-"

"I'm not your kiddo, go away!"

"Ah ok, sorry for wasting your time."

Patton didn't even bother to knock on Virgil's door as he knew they'd be on even worse terms now. He quickly sped up to Logan's door gently knocking on the door. The fatherly side bit his lip nervously. Logan answered the door with a huge scowl on his face and bruising cream in his hand.

"Hey, Logan I just wanted to-"

"Save it, Patton, you don't really mean it, despite apologising you'll keep doing it."

"I-"

Patton shuddered, after a long day he collapsed on his bed exhausted after a long day. He cried himself to sleep the guilt still lingering in his mind. Of course, this followed into his dreams.  
The dream had a first started happily with Patton running across luscious fields with Janus. It eventually morphed into a nightmare.

Janus faded to ashes in Patton's arms, and what was even more horrifying was when dream versions of Logan and Roman popped out of the shadows. Logan was holding a laser gun whilst Roman was clutching his usual shimmering sword. 

"Wow, for someone who's half-snake I thought he'd be able to stand the heat."

"L-Logan, why did you kill him?"

"Because you are highly childish to think you could replace me."

"Kiddo-"

"And if someone's in your way crush them and leave them behind."

"Lo-"

"Aw scared."

"So you got what you always wanted."

"I- you killed him Ki-Roman, murder is wrong."

"You know, Thomas deserves a better morality."

"A morality, who isn't childish!"

"Stop!"

"You're so bratty the whole worlds about you, you always get your way don't you padre?"

"I don't always get my way!"

"Haha, you get what you always want yay good for you."

"I'll let you go!"

"Guys pl-."

It was too late they killed him, Patton awoke in a cold sweat. He did not want to experience that ever again so he continued to look through Thomas's toys from childhood. 

Time Skip Sponsored By Virgil Being An Angsty Boi.

The nightmares had continued for the fatherly side and got even worse every time he interacted with one of the sides. However today his luck would fail him, Virgil came out of his room after what seemed like months and had a heavy scowl on his face. Patton hummed tiredly trying to make himself some pasta.

"Patton, don't ignore me, I've been meaning to have a word with you."

"I-I Virgil we haven't seen you in so-"

"Don't change the subject! Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't you what me, you accepted that snake!"

"Virgil he just wants to help Thomas, I mean you were-"

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT SNAKE!"

The yelling made Patton flinch and immediately he yelped a high pitched scream as the pan and hot boiling water in the pan fell onto his foot, the pasta falling with it onto the hard floor. Virgil's expression changed from anger to concern.

"Patton-"

"No, it's fine Virgil, I get it you hate me too."

"Pat!"

Patton sunk down, not bothering to use the stairs. He flopped down onto his bed and began crying.

"Why do they hate me so much? It's not fair!"

For the rest of the night, Patton laid on his bed and stared at the blank tv. Eventually, the father figment fell fast asleep.

Once again, the nightmares plagued him but this time it was different. He was talking casually with Janus when all of a sudden began choking on his cup of wine. Eventually, he fell to the ground limp. Virgil appeared stomping over Janus, cackling.

"If someone's in your way crush them and leave them behind."

"Ki-Virgil he wasn't in your way."

"Pft that's not true he was distracting you and forcing Thomas to be selfish."

"But being selfless was hurting Thomas-"

"Oh, really you think you know what's best for Thomas!"

"I-"

"You always hurt him!"

"Stop pl-"

'You hurt Thomas!"

"N-no I don't."

"Yes you do and that's why you need to be out of the way."

"Virgil you aren't acting like yourself, please!"

Patton backed away slowly as he saw Virgil pull out a sword. Virgil was smirking.

"A gift from Princey he agreed that you were pathetic."

"Please Virgil, im trying to be better, just-"

"You don't deserve a second chance after all you've done."

"I'm sorry, please-"

Patton awoke with a sweat, he snuck into the kitchen to get coffee. Night after night this became his usual routine. He hated these nightmares but knew he deserved them.

POV switch sponsored by forbidden fruit

Remus was peeved no screw it, frustrated at his brother. It was Romans job to make sure the sides dreams were peaceful and Patton's certainly weren't. Patton's nightmares we're very self-deprecating and intrusive. He wished he could help but he would only make it worse. So he did the next best thing and sneak into Romans room through his side of the imagination.

"Remus, im busy!"

"Pft im sure writing a note is busy."

"It is!"

"No, it isn't Patton's nightmares keep getting worse and the so-called hero is doing nothing about it."

"I've told you, Remus im not ready to face him after he betrayed me."

"So you're letting him suffer because he upset you, that's something I'd do and not very hero-like!"

"I KNOW! I'm just not ready to face him."

"It doesn't matter if you're not ready, Patton's thoughts are super self-destructive and intrusive and being sleepless isn't a good look on him."

"I-"

"Patton literally thinks you guys hate him and that you want to punish him! Ro poo do you want to be known as a psychopath to the person you look up to so highly?"

"Fine, I'll make breakfast tomorrow morning and try to confront him."

"That's a good start do it at 8 p.m, I know he sneaks down then so he avoids the others."

"Alright."

Time Skip Till Morning 

Patton trudged downstairs in his cat onesie. He was miserable after another night without sleep. The fatherly side immediately plastered on a fake smile when he saw Roman for the first time in weeks out cooking breakfast.

"Oh hey, Padre."

"Hi, Kid-Roman."

"I'm making pancakes want some?"

Patton wanted to say no but he didn't want to upset Roman even more than he already had done. He yawned before carefully sitting down.

"Ugh sure, why not."

"Great."

Roman hummed softly whilst flipping the pancakes. After he finished Patton's and his own pancakes he put the plates on the table. Patton sleepily tried to pour milk but it accidentally spilt.

"I'll clean it up!"

"It's ok Padre I'll do it."

Patton was confused at why Roman was being so nice to him after all he'd done. Roman broke the fatherly side out of his thoughts.

"How have you been sleeping, Padre?"

"Fine."

"I do need to be that snake to know you lied!"

"Oh um well, a bit but I'll get over it."

"Try to get some rest padre, your bags are as dark as Virgil's eyeshadow. Promise me you'll try to get some sleep?"

"Ok, I promise."

Patton finished the plate of pancakes pushing it to the side, he hated leaving Roman to wash up but he needed to keep his promise he made to Roman and try to get some sleep.

Time Skip Sponsered By Me Projecting A Tad.

The nightmare came to plague him again, the repeated nightmare of the others tormenting him and killing him because of how mean he was to them especially Logan and Roman.  
The four sides surrounded him, Patton held Janus's limp body, guilt consuming him. 

"You're too childish!"

"So inconsiderate!"

"I'm not even your kiddo!"

"Guys-"

"You don't deserve to be Thomas's Mortality!"

"It's your fault Thomas never achieves his dreams!"

"It's your fault Thomas hates the dark sides!"

"IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"It is you need to face the truth and you can't with that stupid lying snake in your life."

"Roman you need to stop-"

"I WON'T! You chose him over me!"

"That's-"

"At least you get to-"

The dream sides froze at the sound of a whistle. The real Roman stood tall holding his sharp pointy sword, Dream Roman snarled at the sight of his counterpart.

"What is the pathetic version of you doing here Princey?"

"Pathetic! I'll tell you what's pathetic, sure im a little mad at padre but id never kill him. In the words of Logan, your all unrealistic."

"I would say more realistic."

"No your all acting like a projection in someone's mind."

"We-"

"Shut it fake Logan, the real Logan would actually stay silent instead of being open about his feelings!"

Roman drew another Kanta and smirked at the fake sides. The fake sides drew their weapons. Roman first aimed for fake Virgil. However "Virgil" was super close to gaining the upper hand.

"Seriously Princey is that all you've got?"

"No, but thanks for asking?!"

He flipped behind "Virgil" and stabbed him in the heart. Virgil collapsed in "Roman's" arms. "Roman" glared at Roman, cackling. 

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Maybe."

"You're not gonna win."

"I only lost once."

"Cocky are we?"

"Yes."

Roman carefully swiped the sword from his counterpart's hand and caught it with his mouth.

"I'm superior."

"No."

Roman stabbed his dark counterpart, he was injured himself but didn't care. The prince turned to "Logan", he smirked at the nerds defeated expression. 

"I don't need to kill you the easy way."

"Your right, im a figment."

"Goodbye nerd."

Roman touched the fake Logans shoulder and smiled as he faded into ash. He was shocked when Patton pulled him into a hug.

"You're my hero."

"I-I it was nothing."

"No seriously kiddo, I'm glad their gone."

"Me too, you sure dreamed up and ugly version of me."

Patton laughed at that snarky comment, he was going to respond but Roman disappeared in the blink of an eye. He wanted to chase after Roman tell him he really loved him but deep down he knew Roman was lying and that he could never forgive him.

Final time skip sponsored by too many time skips.

Janus went downstairs to cook breakfast, he honestly felt horrible, why couldn't the others understand like Patton had. He was about to open the fridge when a note on the fridge caught his eye. The deceitful grabbed the note and when he read it, guilt was the only thing that struck him.

Dear Janus,   
I have been a terrible prince but most importantly a horrible friend. You were right I am evil and I do cause more harm. I've been thinking about ducking out but thought of a better option. On your bed you'll find the keys to the dream real. You are way better protector than I ever was. Tell Patton and that it's not his fault. I let him down just because I had a stupid unnecessary grudge. Be better than I was Roman.

P.s: I've locked the imagination so only me and Remus can go in or out. But I doubt he'd help, let me suffer.

Janus dropped the letter in shock and horror. He couldn't understand why Roman would leave him with his jobs. Oh how he wish he could turn back time but he couldn't so right now he'd have to look after Patton for Roman.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hope you enjoyed. Currently I'm in the most important year of school so I won't be as active and as hinted in the description updates will be very very slow. Please be patient with as even when ill I haven't been able to have the energy to write. School is going to drain me a lot but I promise I'll try my best.  
> Also it will take even longer to write the next one.  
> -Mel-


	18. Romans Room Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to saving Roman continues when they enter his Room. Can they stop Romans self loathing and convince him to return? Find out.  
> Tw: Self loathing, ducking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Reader, we are finally back with the second part. If you want to read the first part to recap it's chapter 16. Now I have to say this took me ages as I had to plan out each scene with great detail and care. Like if I didn't plan this it would have been really bad so let me know if you liked the structure. I tried my best not to copy accepting anxiety and yes I head cannon Logan literally makes sure none of the other sides duck out because he knew after Virgil, the damage it did. P.s I promise I'm not a heavy Logince shipper lol.

The sides and Thomas rose up to a horrible sight, the room once full of colour was monochrome and the once neatly organised room covered in playbills and Disney posters were peeling down. Virgil rose up uncomfortable at the decaying Hamilton poster.

"Ok, you know somethings up with Princey when his Hamilton poster is damaged."

Patton was heartbroken seeing the FamILY photo smashed. The fatherly side instantly tried to change the subject.

"I'm glad we're back to normal."

"Same, I totally liked being a dreamer."

"Patton, Janus I appreciate your glad to be back to normal but we clearly have more pressing matters at hand."

"Like how I need to get out of this ugly costume."

"Whites not a bad colour on you!"

"Shut it angsty pants."

"Pft Roman could do-"

"As I was saying, I suggest we look for Roman. Thomas, is your self-esteem ok?"

"Mostly?"

"Good that means, he's here and we're not too late."

"Logan, is Romans's room normally this dull?"

"Of course not but due to Roman handing off his functions, it's affecting his room."

"Ok, this is really bad I just hope-"

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone screamed when Roman appeared in his usual spot, the sides and Thomas we're absolutely shocked when they saw the Prince's appearance. Roman almost looked exactly like he had in Virgil's room apart from the fact that he was completely monochrome? Remus snarled.

"Roman Creativity Sanders if you don't change me back this instant I will-"

"What Remus is trying to say kiddo is that you need to come home."

"Wow, should have said that months ago."

"Roman you cannot be mad when I only managed to get the others to listen to me as I knew something was wrong but they didn't listen and may I add it seemed you wanted us to not find out or effect Thomas. Please, you think your the only one that doesn't feel listened to."

"I'm too tired just let it happen."

"Let what happen?"

"It doesn't matter Thomas, leave."

"I'm not going to do that Roman, you are clearly upset after all this-"

"No shish Sherlock, I've been dropping hints for months and you only notice after I disappear, it just confirms im not wanted."

"No Roman please-"

"I'm not-"

Roman dropped to the ground in pain, he was glitching and for a moment his hand turned translucent. The sides tried to their best to muffle their scream of horror. Janus was the most shocked, he knew this was his fault but in a way Romans too for being dishonest about his struggles.

"Roman you're fading!!!"

"Shut it a snake, you don't give a dang after all this is what you wanted, to get rid of what was evil for Thomas."

"I-I Roman that's not what I-"

"Pft really, don't twist your words on me. I know what you said."

Janus lowered his head in regret, he just wanted acceptance yet it had seemed that he had crushed Roman to get it. The side desperately tried to think of a plan but a certain moral sides pleas broke him out of his thoughts. 

"Roman Kiddo please you can't can't-"

"Can't leave, it's to late Padre, I want to believe you love me I really do but back in the courtroom he- I can't trust any of you any more except maybe Virgil but still."

"Roman-"

"I have had enough Thomas leave, id rather be alone."

"Roman I get your a tad upset but-"

"A tad!!! You really have no idea how upset I am longer. You know im going to use a method you used to show me it was my fault Virgil ducked out-"

"Princey I know your having a mental breakdown but-"

"It was my fault Virgil, anyway I hope you enjoy the voices that have been swirling in my head for months."

Roman began sobbing, he felt so insecure and pathetic. However, the sides and Thomas could only stare in horror as their own voices echoed around them.

"Cos Roman could make you sick."

"I'm not evil!"

"Says who?"

"Romans dull creativity."

"And as usual you were quite unnecessary."

"Whatever, you know you screwed up."

"Nice outfit Roman."

"El principe es estupido."

"And Roman I thought you stood for honour why are you pushing Thomas to be dishonest."

"Are you seriously siding with Deceit?!"

"Oh Roman, thank gosh you don't have a moustache otherwise between Remus I wouldn't know who the real twin is."

"Thomas you need to get a real job."

"Leave it Roman."

"You tried, you failed."

"I'm not feeling any love or misery because of its a mystery to me and me alone."

The creative side continued sobbing letting others listen to the voices echo around him, Virgil, Logan and Patton we're to horrified to speak especially when their voices during the Christmas episode played. Remus for the first time had nothing to say he wanted to hurt his brother but not like this. Janus knew he had to take a leap of faith. With a deep breath Janus took off his glove for the second time.

"Roman I speak to you with honesty and truth. I can not lie to you right now. I am um terribly sorry for what I did, I should have been patient with you but instead, I rushed you into trusting me. You may not trust me or want me here but I hope you can accept this, I did not mean to respond as harshly as I did, yes it wasn't a very nice thing to do but you we're lashing out and did not deserve that reaction I know both of you are really insecure about being compared to each other. Also I should have apologised for the trial and theatre incident, your not a puppet Roman it's ok to have your own opinion, your allowed to be you."

Roman was curled up in a ball but perked up when Janus said that emotional speech. He didn't mean to say it in a dull voice but he couldn't help that with his current state.

"I know you can't really sound sincere like this but Janus I don't know if I'll ever fully forgive you or trust you but I too am sorry, although you need to lower your expectations you gave us information you valued and it was very rude of me to say that. It doesn't justify my actions but I was so overwhelmed and confused, I hope you forgive me."

"So are you to good?"

"For now Thomas."

Roman was about to say goodbye to the sides and Thomas but something unexpected happened, they all apologised even Remus did.

"Roman it has gained my attention that we have been highly rude and hurtful to each other in the past but I would highly like to work together. I'm so sorry for shutting you down and ignoring your ideas. It was very hypocritical of me."

"Ro bro I know were supposed to be enemies and even if I like to hurt you know that I never wanted to hurt you like this, sorry."

"I'm really sorry but I meant what I said early when I ducked out it wasn't because of you it was because I-I felt like how your feeling now. I've been so rude to you and yet you were the only one who had to apologise but today we fix that. I'm so sorry Roman what happened at the trial was super dodgy and not ok. And like Logan, I too have not been very nice about your work and I'm sorry."

"Kiddo I'm so so sorry like Janus said I don't know if you'll ever trust me again but I'm being honest when I say that I'm terribly sorry. I apologised to Thomas but I never apologised for peer pressuring you to go to the wedding and for being so hard on you. I've messed up so much and I hope you know that you don't have to impress me you don't have to follow my lead, be you."

"I-I-"

Roman now had happy tears streaming down his face. Thomas smiled he knew it was working and that Roman needed one more push to show that he was needed. 

"Thomas-"

"I'm sorry to Roman I've not only been stiffening my creativity but also ignoring it. I really should have listened to you in the courtroom, you were so capable of getting that callback. I'm so sorry for ever doubting you. I promise I will call out everyone if there rude. Yes you have my mistakes but that doesn't mean I don't need you. You once told Virgil that he made us better but you do too. Roman your not egotistical with out you I wouldn't be where I was today. Patton's not the only reason I did these videos. Your human and that's what makes you amazing. I can't do this without you pal, it's not to late, come home, you know you'll always be worthy of being my creativity. So how about we start again, anybody's worthy of a second chance."

Thomas held out a hand to Roman, the prince hesitated but eventually took it. As soon as that happened Romans traits returned to him and so did his colour. The room was bright and colourful.

"I know you all would love to see my room but we need to get you out of here before you become too passionate."

The sides were all thrown out of Romans's room and immediately went back to their normal spots. Roman now happily shared his spot with his brother who was now wearing his usual attire. After a minute of silence the Prince bravely spoke up. 

"I um, I honestly did not expect this to happen at all. Um I guess I really am important and now accept that there its no such thing as dark and light we all just want to help Thomas and although sometimes my actions have been very unclear I'm really happy that after all I've done you still care however I think it's time for a change. I want to make sure my thinking isn't as damaging as before and that I'm not putting myself into self loathing. I'm not longer Prince Roman, you may just call me Roman, Thomas's Creativity, Passion and Hope and Dreams. Things may not be completely ok but for now I will learn to love the new me."

Roman twirled around and was no longer in his iconic Prince costume, he wore a golden tiara, a red leather jacket and a white t-shirt with a his logo on.

"Do I have to stinkly change now too."

"Of course not bro, if a Dukes what you are then go for it.

Thomas then turned to the camera in front of him. He was relieved Roman was finally back and accepting of change. Tomathy was glad to see Roman safe and happy.

"Um well, Thomas I'm not relieved that Roman is back and that Roman is not safe."

"See you soon Janus."

"Definitely not."

"I'm glad your ok Thomas just keep looking after yourself and um you too Roman I know today musn't haven't been easy."

"Thanks Patton."

"Yeah thanks Padre."

"Well I loved cheering up my sappy bro but I have business to be doing."

"Ugh ok then."

"Well I liked reliving the past and learning I'm not the only one who experiences self-worth issues. Till next time Thomas."

"Bye Virgil."

"As much as this has been exhausting and draining I best be going."

"Logan?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for today and I promise to listen to your contributions more often. You are cool and strong to help Roman even though you had also thought about doing it."

"Your welcome, that's very nice of you to say."

"I best join the others."

"Roman?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't do that again, I was so worried."

Roman smiled shly, looking to the others empty spots then to Thomas.  
Thomas smiled.

"I like have Virgil that its not the best option and will try to fight off the demon that's my insecurities. Though i'd appreciate if you could help."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Thomas."

"No problem, take it easy."

Roman sunk out for the first time doing his usual princely pose. Meanwhile, Thomas took a deep breath and nervously finished the video.

"So there you have it, please no matter how hard you struggle battling your mental health, know that you're not alone and that its ok to ask for help. Until next time guys, gals and nonbinary pals, peace."

Roman sunk out into the mindscapes living room, he was about to go back to his room but someone grabbing his wrist stopped him. It was Logan.

"Roman, I know you may want to go back to your room to cool off steam but I highly suggest your not alone and to empathise that you won't do it again redo the vow you made to not duck out."

Logan saw Janus and Remus lurking in the shadows. He gestured for them to sit next to Roman and himself.

"I highly suggest you too join as you weren't there when we made the original promise and you're also important."

"I totally did see that coming."

Janus and Remus sat down next to the two light side's and joined in. The two wrapped the long string around their risk, also I can confirm Janus did again take off his glove. 

"I here by declare that I Logan Sanders promise not to duck out again and never give up no matter how sad or worthless I feel all sides who also promise this say I."

"I."  
"I."  
"Eye."

"Remus!"

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was another long one shot and I hope you enjoyed it. I would especially love feedback especially since I was unsure if people would like it. Ok also again please don't pressure me with this book as I have mocks coming up in November.
> 
> Ok I did say id end this book when the new asides/episode aired (which I loved) but instead have a long list and will end this book with a one-shot focusing on the storyline/aftermath of that episode. This is why I have updated the description. 
> 
> So until next time peace and I hope you don't mind the next one-shot being shorter.
> 
> -Mel-


	19. Keep Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After pof Roman is stressing himself out by thinking he has to fix his mistakes and prove to Thomas he's worthy of being a light side. After seeing the events of pof unfold, Remus is peeved so he goes to his brother and helps him relax understanding how stressful the wedding was for him.
> 
> Tw: Severe Stress, Breakdown, Overworking, Soft Remus, Mild Graphic Description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and we are back with another one-shot. I've never written an age regression fanfiction so let me know if I portrayed it okay. The idea came to me whilst roleplaying. Also, I haven't written hurt/comfort in quite a while. If you are uncomfortable with soft Remus please turn away as he is the caregiver in this one. Please note that Roman will regress physically and mentally. Short but sweet and I hope you enjoy the nice creativitwins fluff.

Roman regressed a lot but he kept it a secret from the lightsides's due to them sometimes being the cause. He couldn't help it, the prince was often stressed and did not look after himself. Before the division, Remus had been his caregiver and that continued but with Remus having to sneak into the light side area instead of being welcome. The twins had their up and downs but most of the time Remus would be there when Roman needed him.

That had lead to today, Roman could feel that anger and stress build up after the wedding but things were made even worse by the discussion and Deceits appearance. Not only was he wrong about the wedding, but Deceit was also apparently a good guy now and the way Roman had been manipulated by him had been a wholesome prank. It eventually got to the point where De-Janus revealed his name and Roman laughed. Once he saw the shame on his friend's faces fear and regret built-in his stomach.   
Thomas hated him now to add onto it, he was lashing out further trying to explain his hurt when Patton interrupted him.

"Roman, everything's going to be ok kiddo."

"Right."

Roman sunk out before anyone could respond. The princely side rose up into his room, rushing to his desk. If Thomas thought he was evil, he would prove that he was quite the opposite  
Conjuring a quill, Roman immediately began writing a new piece of work for Thomas. 

Meanwhile, Remus was watching the events of the episode and the more he saw Roman dramatically lashing out the more he got worried but he stayed. That however changed when Janus revealed his name, Roman laughed and then Janus responded in the worst possible way. Remus was angry but he'd talk to Patton, Janus and Thomas another time. 

Remus took a deep breath and sunk down into Roman's room. Roman was sat slumped in his chair, tears streaming down his face as he continued to try come up with ideas. The prince was mumbling to himself.

"Stupid, villain, pathetic, evil."

"Ro?"

"Stupid, villain, pathetic, e-"

"ROMAN!"

Roman fell back from his chair and onto the floor. He turned to his brother having a look of worry on his face. Remus and Janus are best friends but little did he know Remus understood both parties.

"Remus I swear by medusa's beard if you sneak up on me again I'll-I'll-"

"What play with my organs?

"Ew gross."

"Yep, that's me and definitely not you."

"So you saw?"

"Pft, of course, you forget im a part of good old Tomathy too. Plus it's not like im now left alone with orange."

"Ah, I forgot about that."

"Of course you did, you're more scared that Janus will try to make you his puppet again or worst one of the others."

"Yeah of course but if all of you get reformed it means-"

"We shouldn't exist because we're products of black and white morality."

"Exactly if everything's grey we have no place to be here."

"I know your scared Ro but stressing isn't going to do you any good. You need to relax for a bit."

"I appreciate the concern Remus but im fine I just need to prove to Thomas im worthy of being a side."

"You don't Ro he knows."

"Remus im fine go comfort Janus I made fun of something he's sensitive about."

"I'm not gonna leave Ro, you know you lash out when your stressed and panicked."

"Which makes me a jerk."

"No, it doesn't all of us have been jerks, heck you also forget the way Patton and Virgil treated you during the courtroom too. Your human and its ok to make mistakes."

"No, because I'm the meanest out of everyone so-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence you may hate Janus but he's right you need to take some time for-"

A knock interrupted their thoughts, panic immediately struck Roman's face. The prince scrambled trying to find a safe hiding place for Remus. 

"Hide!"

"Ro-"

"You know he hates you and he'll call me a hypocrite for hanging out with you but not trusting Janus."

"Fine."

Remus shifted into an octopus and hid under Romans large king-sized bed. Fast! Roman's heart was beating super quickly, he didn't want to talk to Patton, not after what just happened. He opened the door slightly, forcing a fake smile.

"Hey kiddo I just wanted to check on you, you kind of sunk out without warning."

"I'm fine Padre nothing to worry about at all."

"Kiddo, you know you can talk to me, we both messed up too-"

"I know I don't need to hear it."

"Ro-"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Patton stepped away almost in fear, Roman rarely snapped and when he did it was usually in a dramatic way. The Prince cursed under his breath before slamming the door shut.

"Pat s-s-sorry."

"It's ok kiddo, you want to be alone I get it."

Roman sighed as he heard the footsteps walk away. Determined, he headed back to his desk to write up the work for Thomas. Remus sighed coming out of his hiding spot. Like his brother, he now also had a pure look of determination on his face.

"That's it this is now officially a full-on intervention, you're on the verge of a proper bad mental breakdown if you don't de-stress, right now."

"I'm not in the mood to be small Remus so leave me alone."

"I've never had to do this before but if it stops you from having a mental breakdown it's well worth it."

"Rem-"

Roman didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as the shiny red pacifier was shoved into his mouth. He immediately started to relax and put the pen down.

"You good now Ro?"

The prince shook his head trying to hold back his tears. He didn't want to be small, he hadn't earned it.

"Oh, Ro, we need to distract you a bit how about some Disney."

"No."

"Ro, please?!"

"Don't dswerve it."

"Roman you deserve to relax, Janus hurt you too and what you did wasn't ok but understandable."

"Nwo."

"Who cares if the fanders hate you, we still love you."

Roman couldn't hold it in anymore he broke down crying and fully regressed. Remus sighed picking up the toddler and stroking him.

"Shhhhh, it isn't a lie."

"Big me mwust apologwise."

"Later, your not emotionally stable enough to explain."

"Fwine."

"Now do you want some warm milk and to watch Moana."

Roman simply smiled at the happily, sucking his pacifier. Remus conjured some warm milk and played Moana.

Sure today had been another stressful one but Roman sure appreciated his brother being their to calm him down. Yes, the situation wasn't solved but it was a relief that at least somebody cared about him.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a rushed at the end and very quick paced. I just wanted to at least give you guys something. Also again I apologise if I didn't do regression justice. Hope you enjoyed regardless as we stan regression fluff.  
> Also my birthday came up on the 22nd and I got a Roman necklace and it made me feel confident and good about myself. I know fanders may judge but I like him for his character development and do think he's changed even if things were rough with Janus.   
> Next one will be some sweet Logan angst.   
> Also my Tumblr is very ranty currently you could find me: @romansandersprotectionsquad  
> I'm very busy at the moment and will probably be for a while so check out my Tumblr is has some vents and a special sander sides project I'm developing on there.  
> Next one will be out as soon as I'm free or have time. I can't promise it straight away but you'll get it.  
> -Mel-


	20. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is horrified watching Patton skip him and Janus drag his form away. Unfortunately, Janus didn't know that Logan was manifesting his soul into that appearance and his soul is now trapped in the imaginations subconscious. The logical side must escape safely and despite wanting the hurricane to consume him, he knows Thomas still has some use for him. Can he escape, can he push his feelings away?  
> Tw: Repression, Self Loathing thoughts, Hurt No Comfort, Bruises, Mild Blood, Soul Separated from the body, Janus, Patton, Roman and Thomas in a negative light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello im back with another one-shot and thank you for patiently waiting. Also, this is inspired by the Hamilton song thank you. So I thought of the angsty idea of Logan getting trapped because he was ignored and has to escape. Also whilst Logan is trapped time will be longer for him.
> 
> Like, guys, it's not just Roman who's mean to Logan especially since Logan is also really rude to Roman. However, what Patton and Janus did was super wrong also it was wrong for Roman to press the ignorant button. Dang after the end of Romans arc I hope we have Logan being "replaced" and ignored finally addressed. 
> 
> Logan is such an interesting character who hasn't got the development Roman has had. (People ignore Romans arc) anyway but this is about Logan who is actually joint first with Roman as my favourite side. I love him because he's relatable and has so much potential. I hope Logan eventually gets listened to as he deserves it. I'm a different kind of Logan Stan. I'm not bitter with the others for treating him that way but I do hope they realise he closed himself off because they wouldn't listen and legit didn't let the key part of Thomas's brain talk. Also, he just deserves appreciation from the sides and not just appreciation from his stans.  
> Anyway on with the angst.

The wedding was stressful and Logan certainly couldn't be bothered to show up physically not after last time where it took so long to get them to listen. So he thought it would be best to make his appearance smaller, in a way that wouldn't bother Thomas. However unfortunately that was not the case. His lowdowns, we're chopped in half, ignored and not even acknowledged properly by Thomas. 

Logan was losing his patience, Patton was completely damaging Thomas's mental state. Whilst Roman was being his usual irrational self and ignoring how hurtful his actions and words were. It hurt to be muted but he had to continue however it didn't stop Patton, Roman and even Thomas paid little to no attention to him.

However he continued as usual and pushed down his anger and frustration. Logan wanted to give up and block out the discussion but all of a sudden Patton summoned his form. 

"You know I'm- I'm not doing a really great job explaining this philosophy. Um, Logan. What would a real philosopher think about what I'm saying here?"

"Well, Frederich Nietzsche really wouldn't have been thrilled with anything you've had to say, primarily because pity seems to be at the center of your idea of "putting good into the world."

"Th-that's not what—"

"Nietzsche famously rejected the notion that pity was a virtue."

"Okay."

"He once claimed that pity -with a German accent and morphs into Nietzsche- "runs counter to the instincts that preserve and enhance the value of life."

Unfortunately for Logan, he didn't notice that Janus had placed a skip button. And unfortunately, because Patton was fearing being wrong he pressed the skip button.

"So Thomas is-"

Logan howled in pain as he felt a cane drag him by the waist. The pain was unbearable, it was a good thing that it wasn't his physical form feeling the pain. Eventually, he felt the pull of the cane gone. He looked around but the only thing he could see was pure pitch black. 

The logical side felt betrayed, he didn't understand why they would do this to him. He purposely minimised his presence so he wouldn't be a bother but apparently his so-called famILY. No, they were not his famILY, after year's of abuse since Thomas quit his path of being an engineer, this was the final straw. 

Light hit the area and he could partially see where he was. No! Panic struck Logan, not only was he separated from his physical form but he was stuck in the imaginations subconscious the worse possible place for him to be. Sure he didn't care for the other sides, sure Thomas didn't care for him but it was more important that he got back. Even if they wouldn't notice that Janus replaced him, even if they didn't want him, he had to find a way out. Logan froze when a voice rang in his ear.

"Yummy another one of Romans magnificent creations have found themselves abandoned."

"I'm not one of Romans creations, I don't think he's even bright enough to come up with me. Now, who are you?"

"Ooooh a side that is nice surprise, well im one of King Romulus's old creations, Fang." 

"I'm Logan, Thomas's logical side."

"Really im surprised they would banish someone of your status here."

"I'm not."

"Well, you need to prove them your worthy."

"Correction I don't."

"Are you at least planning to escape."

"Of course it would be very unwise for me to stay here despite my host not caring for me."

"Well you and me have one thing in common then."  
The creature came into the light, it was a hideous chimera with razor sharp teeth on all three of it's heads. The snakehead was yellow, whilst the goats head was white and the tigers head well the tigers head was a bright red with black stripes. Logan stepped back.

"Sorry did I startle you?!"

"No, I value your concern but I can assure you I have no such feelings."

"Well then, if you ride on my back I can gladly lead you to the mountain however I will not be able to help you get through the hurricane."

"The hurricane?"

"It's a whirlwind that you're trapped in, if you conquer your fears it will let you go back to where you belong."

"I wouldn't say I belong but I do need to get back so I'll accept your help."

"Good, now hop on Logan, the longer you stay here, the harder it will be for you to successfully make it home."

"For the last time its not my home, I do not feel a connection with any of the sides especially after how they've treated me."

"Well than why go back to your enemies?"

"No associates, that's all they'll be to me unless they treat me better." 

Fang run closer and closer until they got to the mountain. The chimera could see the doubtful look in the logical sides eyes and after seeing such a strong whirlwind. 

"Are you sure, you want to do this, they don't seem like very nice people to be around."

"My feelings don't matter, they're right about one thing, I'm only useful in very tricky situations for Thomas, all I'll ever be is Thomas's logic and I'm ok with that."

"Well you shouldn't be."

"Apologise it's what I am and as I stated before the only thing I'm useful for. Farewell Fang."

Logan gently climbed off the Chimeras back and headed towards the storm. Panic struck him when he was thrust into the tornado. The only thing he could hear was the wind and the cold voice of the other sides. He knew the imaginations subconscious wanted him here and although he would rather give in he knew he had no choice but to return to his so called "kind" host who refused his advice and always interrupted him as well. The whispers were so tempting it felt like a sirens spell.

"You really think they need you, they have Deceit who does a way better job than you."

"I know."

"You'll never be accepted or acknowledged so-"

"I KNOW! I know its not worth it but I have to go back, Thomas's mental health comes first even if he doesn't want and even if the others don't want me. I'll always be just Logic but that's ok I've accepted it even if I don't want to."

With a sudden flash Logan was shot from the tornado and was relieved to wake up on his desk. He had conquered the storm and accepted that he'll always be just logic to the others. Speaking of which even though Thomas, Roman and Patton didn't care, he thought it would be good to jump back into the conversation. After all he needed to do his job.

"Not that any of you care, but I am unharmed, and I don't want to talk about it. I'm just here to deliver one last fact, then I will do you all a favor and spare you my company."

"Oh Logan I-"

"PETER SINGER-"

Logan wasn't not accepting that apology he knew Patton would probably just move on and with along with the others still ignore him. He was done being talked over, if Thomas only wanted him when Deceit wasn't here to help then so be it.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone Happy 2021 and I hope you are all staying safe. This is very messy because I didn't touch this chapter till now due to being so busy.   
> Just to let you know this book is going on temporary hiatus as I have got three huge books this year I want to release and I promise you one of those three books is a Sander Sides book so you won't be deprived of Sander Sides.  
> I promise you I will get back to this book by the end of the year even if I'm writing it alongside my third main book. This book isn't abandoned its just school life is crazy and I really want to get some main stories out that are not one shots.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reads as a neurodivergent writer who struggles to express they're ideas it means alot to me. 
> 
> I hope you understand and again thank you for reading.
> 
> -Melody-  
> (They/She)

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I really hope you enjoy it and I will put a page in this book where you can leave your requests. I think this one of many possibilities for Roman's arch.  
> Eeek so many ideas,  
> I hope you enjoy reading them.  
> P.s these one-shots will be long and each chapter will be a different story.


End file.
